Do Over
by PrincessDesire
Summary: Seifer gets the opportunity to change his past. My personal favorite.
1. Default Chapter

Seifer woke up with the worst headache he had ever had

Seifer woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. It was splitting his head apart. He opened his eyes and was surprised to realize that he was in his old room at Balamb Garden. That was good enough for him. Just hold on to a good feeling they had said. His had been the feeling that he had had before this whole mess had started. He was thinking of just kicking back with Fuujin and Rajin and talking or pestering Zell. That must have brought him back here to garden. 

'Damn' he thought, sitting up. They weren't going to be very happy to see him. He had tried to kill them and even if he hadn't been able to control what he was doing, he knew that Squall certainly wouldn't let him stay here in the garden. It was good for him that he was here though since his room was where he kept all sorts of medicines and remedies. He walked to his bathroom. Everything looked just like it always had. It brought a little happiness to his heavy heart. He downed the medicine and brushed his teeth while he was at it. It had been a few days and his breath alone could have killed a grat.

The mirror above the sink showed him that he also needed a shower. His hair, normally the color of honey was a scroungy brownish color. His lips were cracked from dehydration and his clothes were blood speckled. Victims in hell looked better than him. But his bathroom was here and his stuff, so he took the opportunity to bathe while he had it.

While he removed the crusted layers with a small hand towel, he basked in his feelings of hopelessness. Wherever he went he would be hated. He couldn't go to any of the towns that he had helped the Sorceress seize control of. He would have to live alone somewhere in the wilderness and become a hermit. Seifer wasn't regarded as a socialite by any means, but he wasn't nearly the loner that Squall was. He needed people. He wanted people to react to him. He wanted friends like Fuujin and Raajin. He wanted friends like he had had in the orphanage. He actually wanted the same friends he had in the orphanage. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, he had made his plan to go to check out the area around Winhill. Perhaps they had a remote house that wasn't in bad condition. He nearly died of shock when Raijin met him at the door. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything because Raijin spoke first. "I've gotta take a shower too ya know?"

Seifer's lips became a little "o" that was smaller than the huge circles his eyes had become. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to shower too ya know?" He looked annoyed. Seifer, unsure, stepped aside. Raijin walked into the bathroom and waved a little in thanks before shutting the door. Seifer shook his head. He knew that he could count on his friends, but he hadn't expected them to instantly go back to being chummy. Since he was only wearing a towel, he thought that he should get dressed. The medicine had kicked in and he wasn't feeling the pain much. It made it a lot easier to go back into his room.

He looked in his closet. It was organized by color, black to white. He didn't wear that many colors. Most of the closet was black, with one lone white shirt all the way to the right. He decided to wear that shirt, because a small bit of him didn't want to it to be lonely. The shirt was too small for him, even with the weight he had lost in the past weeks. He just doubled up with a vest. It didn't matter anyway since he would be wearing his coat. He needed it close to him when he went to speak with the Garden staff. When he went to grab it, his hand stopped. 'Wasn't it on his bed?' He turned and there it was, on the bed. He reached into the closet and pulled down the duplicate coat. It was a mirror image of the one on the bed except that this one was clean and didn't have any snags in it. It angered Seifer before it confused him. He finally gave up, hoping it was Raijin who had bought the same coat and hung it in his closet as a way of saying that he was forgiven. He still felt more comfortable wearing his old one.

When he checked in the mirror, it was as if the Sorceress incident hadn't just happened. His skin glowed healthily and his hair was feathering, happy to be clean. But his eyes gave away his shame and defeat. After this he might never be able to see any of his once friends ever again. He would never be able to tease Zell about his hair. Never smirk in just the right way to piss off Squall. He was thinking of all the nevers when the doorchime buzzed.

Since Raijin was probably still in the shower, Seifer figured he should answer it. He hoped that it was Fuujin and he hoped that she was as forgiving as Raijin was. When he opened it, he was embarrassed to see it was Quistis. His face turned away from her. He backed away from the door, his body moving back to allow her access into the room.

"Seifer, are you coming?" she asked briskly and angrily.

He shrugged. "Where are we going?"

She shook her head in annoyed disbelief. "Seifer, this isn't funny." Her glasses were on, a thing that Seifer had always found unattractive. Especially when they made her eyes larger when she glared at him, which she did often.

"Look Quistis, don't worry. I'm planning on going and talking to the headmaster..."

He was interrupted by Raijin's voice. "Seifer, are you heading out now, you know?" He turned to see a fully dressed but wet haired Raijin. Was he trying to push Seifer into leaving? Maybe he wasn't as happy to see him as it had seemed at first. Perhaps the coat hadn't been a gift.

"Yeah." 

He walked sulkily through the door. He followed Quistis even though she was walking briskly. He wondered is she was this bad, how pissed off Squall would be. When she turned left at the end of the dormitory hallway, she almost collided with a kid who had been running around. He heard her apologize to him and then chastise him for running. She turned back to Seifer to make sure that he wasn't laughing at her. His frowning eyes just watched her silently. She calmed down a little and walked at normal pace allowing him to catch up. She opened conversation with, "So, you said you were going to see the headmaster?"

"Yeah, well, this is important." 

She nodded. "Yes, but he will be there you know."

Seifer squinted one eye at her, he was confused. "Be where?"

She laughed. "God, you are really out of it today. The directory." Seifer wondered what could possibly be going on at the directory.

"What is going on at the directory?" he asked her right before he heard Raijin's voice. They both turned to see Raijin rushing after Seifer with his gunblade. He screeched to a stop in front of them. 

"You almost forgot your gunblade, you know?" he panted, setting his hands on his knees.

"Considering the circumstances, I don't think that I should take a weapon."

Raijin's face became a giant question mark. When he looked to Quistis for some support in the matter, he saw that she was just confused as Raijin was. 

"It wouldn't be safe to go without a weapon," said Quistis being reasonable. Seifer realized that meant that they intended him to not head back to his dorm room. It was worse than he thought. He took the gunblade sadly.

"LUCK!" yelled a voice to the side of him. He turned to see Fuujin there. Her lovely patched face watching him thoughtfully. 

"You too Fuujin," he said, a little choked up. It was nice of his friends to see him off. As a group they walked to the directory, he noticed Headmaster Cid was there chatting with Squall and Zell. 'Headmaster Cid!' thought Seifer. What was he doing there? Squall was the master of Balamb Garden now. 'Has Cid taken back his command?' he wondered. Zell was bouncing excitedly. Seifer wondered if he was happy that they would be throwing him out of the Garden. Something was definitely going on though, he could feel it. Well, something stranger than being thrown out of Balamb Garden for being the Sorceress's Knight. Squall was hanging in back just watching people. 

"Glad you could make it Mr. Almasy," said Cid. Zell snickered.

"Well if I had known there would be such a rush..." muttered Seifer.

Quistis stood in front of the small group. "As I was saying, Seifer, Squall, and Zell will comprise Squad B. Seifer, you are the captain. Good luck."

Seifer shook his head. He didn't know what was going on, but her words sounded very familiar. The creepy feeling that was climbing up the back of his neck grew as Cid replaced Quistis in front of the group. "How is everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from squads A through D. You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace..."

He almost passed out from the shock. This was the Seed test that he had taken just days before falling prey to the Sorceress. Every aspect of this was familiar now to him. Fuujin and Raijin standing next to him, ready to laugh at any joke he would make at the expense of the other wannabe Seeds. Squall looking annoyed and bored at the same time, trying to avoid having to talk with anyone. And Zell, that explained why he seemed so anxious, ready to go into battle. Seifer had traveled back through time!

"The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force Seed!" yelled Headmaster Cid. The Sorceress's reign hadn't happened. Seifer was not a puppet. He was himself! He hadn't committed any atrocities. He could live in cities and be welcomed by people! It explained the coat.

"Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of Seed." Cid's top half moved back and forth. "Best of luck."

Yes, he could become a Seed. He would change things! He could save all the people who suffered at his hands. He turned and faced Fuujin and Raijin who he now noticed looked combat-ready, their weapons kept close. he could have hugged them and might have if Squall and Zell weren't there. But hey, he wanted to hug Squall and Zell.

He walked over to them. Both of them caught off guard. He was smiling, not smirking and it threw them off. Zell was defensive, he had to be with Seifer around. He just stood next to Squall and stayed there, resisting the urge to jump up and down. Afterall, if he had any respect he wanted to keep it. He wanted to join Zell in his bounces and flips. But Seifer was cool, aloof even to the eyes of the friends he had grown up with.

************

"Yo Squall, show me your gunblade, will ya?" Zell pleaded. Seifer laughed, picking up on the innuendo that no one else noticed. It was nice to have comrades again. Nice not having to try to murder them.

".............."

"C'mon man!" said Zell louder.

Seifer leaned forward with his gunblade lying flat on upwards palms. "You can check out mine," he offered. Zell's large green eyes became larger and even Squall looked up surprised. "Just be careful," he warned.

Zell took a swallow and then leaned forward to take it. His eyes stayed on Seifer's eyes, checking for sincerity even as he was taking the sword from his hands. Once he had it, he relaxed a bit. "Awesome!" he yelled. He made slashes in the air. Squall moved back, not wanting to get harmed.

Quistis squirmed. "Zell, don't you think that you should be more careful..."

A loud noise reverberated through the car. Seifer's quick reflexes reached out and yanked the blade away from Zell even while the sound of the gunshot was still audible. He looked around to make sure no one was hurt. 

"Dammit Zell!" shouted Quistis. "You just had to play with it! Is everyone okay?" Everyone nodded except for Seifer who smiled. When Squall and Quistis were looking away he motioned to Zell. Zell looked at him as he mimed that he should have aimed for Quistis. Zell wasn't accustomed to Seifer making a joke. At first he looked sickened and then it sunk in that maybe it was just a joke. He giggled a little. The two exchanged a happy smile.

After a while passed, Zell sat up and began making punches at the air. Seifer enjoyed his enthusiasm, but he had enough foresight to see that Zell kicking and punching directly in front of Quistis wasn't a good idea. "Stop it, that's annoying...Chicken..." He had already started to call Zell by his old nickname. Seifer looked away as Zell got angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" demanded Zell, his fists coming up. Seifer looked away feeling guilty. He remembered slicing into Zell with his gunblade. It was his responsibility to atone for that feeling.

"Knock it off!" yelled Quistis standing up in a face off with Zell. They both plunked back down.

"Instructor...who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?" 'A girl?' wondered Seifer. Could it have been Ellone? He hoped that she wouldn't mess around with him now that he had found where he wanted to be in time.

"Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No, not really." Squall went back to sulking. Seifer had forgotten how much of the time Squall spent in silence. He felt the urge to coax him to say something. But the only way to do that would be to pick on him. Maybe just a little wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Ch...Zell, maybe you and I ought to give Squall some tips on talking to women." 

Squall glared up at him. It was okay to tease Squall about his love life. Seifer knew that he had Rinoa in his future. Zell said "Man, like I would know anything more than Squall."

Zell was so adorable that he doubted that he did have any love life problems. Though, Seifer couldn't actually recall having ever seen Zell have a girlfriend. Even as kids, Zell had never strayed far from his group of friends. 'Maybe my constant picking over the years has ruined his self esteem'. It seemed an arrogant thought, but not a terribly invalid one. He thought hard of something nice to say to Zell, he still wasn't used to this.

"At least you talk to girls, unlike Squall here," Seifer said. Even trying to be nice he had still managed to insult someone. Squall ignored him, but he still felt bad. Zell was looking at him suspiciously. He looked away. 

They had all managed to come out from the car ride in one piece and now they looked at the ship that they would be stuck with each other on. 

"Is that the vessel?" asked Squall.

"Yes," said Seifer sighing. Balamb was such a beautiful place. He enjoyed the salt air clearing his dusty lungs. He could hear the waves crashing. They were constant. Seifer loved the ocean for being so consistent. The ships in comparison were ugly and so were some of the soldiers waiting for them to catch up.

"Come on, move it!" shouted Quistis. They ran on board. Each one trying not to feel icky about getting back into a confined space with the others. Seifer took the seat closest to the screen, wanting to pay more attention to what was going on this time. He was surprised when Squall sat next to him.

While Xu went over the mission, Seifer strained his brain to try and figure out a way that he could handle the situation and still become a seed. He was sure that leaving the designated area would result in his failing the test. But, he also knew that Biggs and Wedge were hooking up the satellite that the Sorceress would use as mass communication. He had to figure out a way to stop them without failing this exam. If he was a Seed, he could join the group on their mission to stop her and he knew what they needed to beat her.

Once the vessel crashed onto shore, they all ran out. "Okay, you are to secure the central square!" she commanded. Seifer didn't need to be told. He knew where he should go. "Be sure to equip your GF before you head into battle." 

Seifer laughed inside. 'Yeah right,' he thought. 'With all that memory loss?'

Before he even had time to think about it, they were there in the square. At the same time and place as the last time. "Go and scout the area," he ordered. He was torn. He didn't' know what to do. Should he stop Biggs and Wedge. How important to him was becoming a seed? He just needed some time to think of a plan. 

Soon, the damned dog howled and they all ducked down. The soldiers snuck by them to go up to the tower. Squall and Zell wondered outloud at where they were going. He felt the weight of the decision bearing down on him.

"Hey, what is that up there?" asked Zell noticing the communications tower. 'No!' thought Seifer. He thought of the Sorceress manipulating him. His mind flashed back to having to watch what he said, what he thought. The control...He wanted to end it now. But there was the dog and it was howling at him to make his decision. No one thought of Seifer as a do-gooder. But down in his heart, he was.

"That's our next destination!"

Zell stepped forward his green eyes ablaze, "But that's against orders!"

"Chickenwuss!" he accused. "There is something going on up there, and we know because we saw it! The others don't know! This is a real battlefield..." he thought of Headmaster Cid's speech. It all boiled down to who lived and who died. Seifer was going to protect the people he loved. The Sorceress would fall. 

"I stand by the Captain," said Squall in a firm voice. His body language showed the resentment he held in saying it. 

"This ain't no ordinary battle." Zell could say that again. "This is an exam, an important one. I'm telling ya we have to stick to orders."

Seifer grew angry. "If this was your hometown, would you be saying that? Grow a backbone Dincht!" They both stared at him, surprised at his passion. Zell put out his hands in a helpless motion. Seifer turned and ran down the alley, following after the enemy.

************

"Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am..." Headmaster Cid broke off to talk to one of the creepy guys that hung around the Garden. Seifer looked down. There it was again. He had failed the test again, he knew because it was the same speech he had been given last time. Only this time he had blown it willingly. And for what? They had lost control of the tower anyway!

He tried not to let the sadness show on his face. Headmaster Cid walked away, babbling about something. At least now though, he had an idea of what he had to do. He needed to talk to Ellone. Luckily, she came to hide at the Garden. Or would come. He just had to wait and plan.

The Garden chimed for all the students who had taken the Seed test to meet up on the second level. Seifer didn't jump at the sound this time. He knew the outcome. Instead, he sat down on the edge of the bricks that lined the circle that was the center of Balamb Garden activity. It hit him then how hungry he was. They had all eaten in Balamb when they got back from Dollet. Unlike the first time, Seifer hadn't made off with the car leaving them all stranded. The dinner had been uncomfortable. He was still hungry.

"Hey Seifer, aren't you going up?" asked Zell who had been passing by on his way to the elevator. Seifer looked up from his frump. 

"What's the point?" he asked angrily. It wasn't fair that he had failed again. So much for justice. He felt the air swishing off of Zell's active fists that were swinging in the air.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You can be a real jerk sometimes you know that?" Seifer looked up. He was hurt by the insult, even if he deserved it for crimes of another time. But when he saw the look on Zell's face he realized that he had been trying to cheer him up. "I mean, it's not your fault, what happened. We all agreed."

"Yeah but as a leader, I'm the one who has to take the responsibility."

Zell actually sat beside him. He winced as the edge of the brick dug into his legs even through the jean shorts. "Well why don't you tell them what you told us?" He leaned forward, his hands holding onto the other side of the wall.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs Zell?" asked Seifer. "You don't want them to not make you a Seed just cause you aren't there right?" He was caught off guard as Zell punched him in the shoulder and stood in front of him in the blink of an eye. His hand went to his shoulder as he stared up at Zell with incomprehension.

"What the hell is with you lately Seifer? When did you start calling me by my name and not an insult? When did you start throwing out your chances of making something of yourself just to care about other people?" He looked really pissed. His eyebrows were close together as he bounced from front to back foot. "When did you start acting like a fucking human being?"

Seifer lost it. It was too hard to be nice. It was hard to have all this weight on his shoulders. He had always been a natural born leader, running things as he saw fit. Now he realized that his dependence on others was exactly what put him under Edea's control. When it came down to it, he wanted others to bear the weight too. He stood up and stormed off. No witty retorts, but he was just glad he hadn't started to cry.

He did cry when he reached his room. He felt all the tears that the sorceress hadn't let him shed. He clutched onto the blankets as tightly as he could, a coughing noise came from his throat. She had used him as her lap dog and now he didn't think he could stop her from doing it to someone else.He didn't know if he could help to stop her. She would just use his weaknesses to manipulate him again. It was hopeless. That was how he felt as he curled into a wet ball on the bed.

When he heard the doorchime, he closed his mouth to shut off the sound that had been coming out of it. He just hoped whoever was at his door hadn't heard him. He stood up and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his coat. "What?" he yelled at the door.

"Seifer, can I come in?" asked Zell. Seifer didn't know whether to say yes or no. It wasn't Zell's fault that all this was happening. He had no one to blame but himself. He had made up his mind to be nice to his orphanage friends and so he unlocked the door and sat on his bed.

"It's open," he yelled. He heard the footsteps behind him. He kept his face away so that Zell couldn't see his red eyes and nose. Zell was silent, but he could still make out the sound of the rustling of clothes. He never could hold still.

"Seifer, I'm so sorry man. You've just got me all fucked up over this. You've always been an asshole to me and now, you've changed. I just don't know why you've changed. I mean, it's weird when you call me Zell."

Seifer smiled. "Prefer chicken-wuss?" He could feel the smirk on his face. It was okay though because Zell couldn't see it. 

"Shit!" swore Zell. "I just wish you'd make up your mind."

Seifer turned to face Zell, for some reason he had to watch his reaction. "I want to be your friend Zell." And the reaction was just as interesting as he had imagined it would be. Zell's jaw dropped. He stepped forward.

"You've been crying..." he said. He reached out his hand to trace the not dried path of a tear on Seifer's face. As he did, Seifer was so filled with emotion that he felt his eyes fill again and he wrapped his arms around Zell's back. Zell was perfectly still for once, as Seifer cried against his stomach. Then finally, "I'll be your friend Seifer." 

He felt as if a great burden was lifted from him as he used Zell as an emotional outlet, that held him comfortingly. After his crying lessened, Zell asked "So tell me why you've changed."

************

Zell believed him entirely. It wasn't exactly something that Seifer had expected him to believe because he knew that if their situations were reversed, he wouldn't. It was strange, the two of them, on the bed leaning against a wall, discussing all of his fears and secrets. He found that he didn't have a problem telling Zell about what it was like to be controlled by the sorceress. The hardest part came in telling him about the orphanage. It seemed like the least believable part of his tale. Sure, we grew up together, you just don't remember. But Zell nodded absorbing every word. He had never felt so close to anyone in his life. It was a feeling he wouldn't mind getting used to. He regretted having been so mean all of his life to this man who would take him at his word.

"So, how did we beat her then?" Zell asked.

Seifer fidgeted with his shirt. It wasn't like him to have a nervous habit, but being around Zell made him like that. It was too disturbing to witness a guy that didn't sit still, it made Seifer very aware of his own actions, which made him not sit still. "I don't really know. Like I said, I wasn't exactly on your side."

Zell laughed. "No shit! You were a bad guy!" 

"Better than a chicken-wuss." The two smirked at each other, each having the other one at a disadvantage. It was nice being close to another human being, even if the two of them were always fighting. Zell was amazingly warm. It must have been the fidgeting."So, what would you suggest doing?"

Zell sighed. He wasn't exactly the best tactical planner. Seifer half expected him to suggest just attacking the sorceress. Surprisingly though, he thought of the same thing that Seifer had. "I guess Ellone is our best bet. I mean, she can control time right?"

Seifer nodded. "Well, she's in hiding. I think maybe that was the girl that Squall saw in the infirmary, otherwise he wouldn't have thought it was weird. She may have come after the exam though."

"Shit!" Zell sat up quickly. "The exam!" His hair was slightly smushed in the back from having been against the wall. 

Seifer chuckled. "You are such a idiot Zell, I just told you that you passed!" 

Zell blushed. "Well, that was last time. It may have changed." He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He had soaked up the situation and was still considering all the vast variables that came into play. He sat facing Seifer with his knees in the bed. "You are our secret weapon!"

Despite the past hour of serious conversation about impending doom, Zell made silly punching gestures. It bothered Seifer and he reached out his hand to still Zell's hands. He grabbed his wrists quickly before Zell could back away. At first, he was surprised at the restraining gesture, but then a look of awkwardness passed over his face. "Don't get too excited. I don't know how to defeat her."

The hand still on his wrist and his eyes still watching Seifer as he said "But you are my friend this time," his voice was soft. Then, louder, he smiled. "Besides, if we beat her without you, then we can sure as hell beat her with you!"

"I just hope we can stop her before anyone gets hurt." Zell nodded his head agreeing, his eyes filling with emotion. He lowered his head.

"I never thought I'd hear you talk about other people like this." Luckily he did sound guilty about having thought that Seifer was a heartless bastard.

"I've always had feelings," complained Seifer. It hurt that everyone had assumed that he was some kind of monster. Especially considering that Zell, hadn't even seen him as the Sorceress Knight. He was just going off of everyday things that had happened before he had become a traitor. Hell, Zell couldn't even remember their childhood together in which he had tormented and bullied everyone.

He still hadn't let go of Zell's wrists which made it easy for him to yank Seifer closer to him. "Hey!" he shouted as he pulled. It was too hard of a pull and Seifer was launched onto Zell who had a precarious position on the bed as it was. It was like a roadrunner cartoon, Seifer felt himself just hover for a second as he dropped down on top of Zell. They made an unpleasant crashing sound. Unfortunately, the lighter one was on bottom and he got the air knocked out of him.

They both lay there for a moment or two before Seifer growled "You were saying Chicken Wuss?" His voice was raspy as he started to laugh, the breath tickling Zell's neck. Soon they both began cackling with laughter. Seifer lifted himself up onto one elbow, so that he could look down at Zell. Being this close to someone made him realize how lonely he had been. How much he needed human contact. He felt the breath from Zell's nostrils on lips when he looked up at him. Zell just stared at him. "Well, finish what you were saying."

Zell felt a lump in his throat suddenly. He couldn't remember what he had been saying. All he could think of was the fact that Seifer wasn't getting off of him. That Seifer seemed comfortable just laying on him and talking. Was this Seifer who was being so friendly? That sparked his memory. "Your feelings. I know that you are human. I know that you have...emotions." He said the last word hesitantly because he could see something in Seifer's eyes that he had never seen before. He saw a sort of affectionate look in the tiny oceans of his eyes. Now that he was looking closely, he saw that the eyes were almost exactly the color of the sea. 

Seifer didn't know what was coming over him. He didn't want to move, even though he was very possibly crushing Zell. It seemed more important to just have this closeness. And when Zell had been trying to make him feel better, it made his insides swirl. 'Is this what it's like to have a true friend?' he asked himself. Unsure of himself, he set his head down on Zell's chest. He heard the gasp and felt Zell's heart thumping loudly. He didn't care if he scared him off or not, Seifer needed this contact. He felt like crying again. It was amazing the weakness that Zell brought out in him.

He waited there, trying not to let out a tear, when he felt Zell's hand brush through his hair. It was the best feeling in the world. Seifer felt forgiven and loved. He bit his lip to try and make himself focus on something external. He was focusing on his feelings so much, he felt like his head would explode.

And that was how they were lying when they heard Fuujin's voice yell from the other room "SEIFER!" Instantly, Seifer was off of Zell and they were getting to their feet. Seifer could feel his red face as he went to the door and quickly stepped through it. He didn't look back to check on Zell, because he felt so busted as it was. Fuujin was standing with hands on her hips looking him up and down. Raijin stood behind her looking gloomy.

"UNFAIR! NO JUSTICE!" she yelled at him. He couldn't understand what she meant. He scratched the top of his head.

"What?" he asked. He was getting just as empty headed as Chicken-wuss. Then he blushed again remembering the awkward moment and the fact that Zell was still in his room.

"SEED TEST!" 

Oh, the Seed test. It was the furthest thing from his mind. He wondered if Zell would be in trouble for not having been there when they announced his accomplishment. He thought that he should make Zell get a move on. If he did though, what would Fuujin and Raijin think of a blushing adorable blonde coming from his room? "Hey, let's go cause some trouble in Balamb!"

He lifted his arm as enthusiastically as he could bringing on a small cheer from his groupies. It was only now that he was realizing that was all they were. He hadn't really missed them while he had been away. Sure, it had hurt him when they had turned away from him, but he had never felt as close to them as he felt to Zell. Zell, the reason that he would now have to go get drunk in Balamb. As they all left the dorm room, Seifer took a last longing glance towards his room. He wished that he could stay and just feel how he had felt when he was being held by Zell.


	2. Do-Over part 2

Seifer had drank as little as he could while still giving the impression of being drunk

Seifer had drank as little as he could while still giving the impression of being drunk. He needed his head to be clear if he was going to be devising any plans. Still, he got a little buzzed. The bar they were at in Balamb was surprisingly seedy, no pun intended. People he wouldn't have even pegged as living there, drank themselves into a stupor under the darkened lights. Seifer wasn't much of a drinker himself, he didn't like the lack of control, but it wasn't absurd for him to use it as a way to shrug off a bad day. He wasn't sure if finding out that the tyranny of the sorceress was close at hand, and that he was the secret weapon to bring her down, a bad day or not.

He checked the clock above the bar. It was 1800 hours, he could officially go back to Garden now. He had spent the obligatory 2 hours with his friends. He had been drinking as slow as he could. Unlike his friends, who were looking fairly trashed. He faced Fuujin on the stool next to him, his right hand man. "Stick to the road, okay?" It was a command that was softened only slightly by the request at the end. He always sounded commanding.

She narrowed her one eye at him. "ALONE?"

He nodded, "Yes, I need some time alone." Even though he would be seeking out Zell as soon as he got back to Balamb. He hated lying to them, but the less people he told, the better. Raijin waved to him as he got up and Fuujin just sat and looked down at her drink. He would have to try to make better friend with them after this was all over.

The walk back to Garden gave him a chance to think. Unfortunately he wasn't making plans on how to stop the sorceress, he was thinking about Zell. He hadn't fought back when Seifer had stayed on top of him. He had just looked at him, wide-eyed. He was such a good friend to be willing to allow that. Seifer was finding himself touched by everyone's actions lately. Perhaps, it was his tremendously low self-esteem these days.

When he got back to the Garden, he ran back to the dormitory. Even though he had never come for a visit, he knew where Zell's room was. He knocked awkwardly, hoping no on passed him waiting like he was. After the second knock, he realized that Zell wasn't in. 'Where could that Chicken Wuss be?" They needed to make arrangements for beating the sorceress. How could Zell disappear now? How could they have made that irresponsible brat a Seed. Then it hit him, the Seed ball. As ridiculous as it seemed, the Seed celebration ball was held the same night as the test.

He yawned. It had been a big day and the alcohol was making him sleepier than he would have been without it's influence. He considered just letting Zell have his fun, but the threat of the mission in Timber the following day was just too great. He rushed to the ball, his black boots clicking on the ultra clean floors. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be relying on only Zell. If only Irvine was here and remembered their childhood. Of course, he could have hit himself. He had a sharpshooter and the exact location of the Sorceress. Not that it had worked out that good last time, but this time she wouldn't be expecting any sort of uprising. Afterall, she hadn't even announced her intentions. A plan was forming in his mind. 

Seifer was lucky that he was a born leader. When he reached the doors to the ballroom, he was confronted by two tipsy doorguards. He put on his most commanding face as he swaggered towards them, he motioned downwards with his hand. "Move!" he ordered. The two doorguards, both young and insecure, let him pass by them watching him with big eyes. That was easy enough. He chuckled a little.

He saw Squall in the corner watching all the happy Seeds dancing. His face was impassive as always. But Seifer had seen him enflamed with hate, so he preferred this disinterested Squall much more. As soon as he took notice of Seifer walking towards him, he looked nervous. Surely, Squall didn't think that he would do something violent, did he?

"Squall!" he said loudly, arms out happily. "You are not the man I'm looking for!" He laughed at his own joke. He had to because Squall was just scowling at him. He pulled up beside him so that he could watch the dance floor. He still didn't see Zell.

"What do you want Seifer?" growled Squall. He was always so angry. It was a big putoff to people that didn't know why he was like that. But, Seifer did know.

"Congratulations on becoming a Seed," he said it sincerely because he meant it. But, Squall didn't get it. He was hearing some malice that hadn't been in the statement at all. He tightened his arms closer to his sides. The shell going up around him stronger than before. "No, really..." 

"Hey Squall....Seifer!" came a squeaky voice beside him. Selphie leaned forward, her head shaking. "You aren't supposed to be here."

She was wearing her Seed uniform like everyone else, but she looked so compact in it. Her hair wider than her shoulders. Seifer smiled. "You look nice Selphie." She just stared at him. Her reaction was as if he had just told her that there were little green men running around. In truth, they were blue as it were. "Have you seen Zell?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I think he's avoiding me!" She changed the direction of her complaining towards Squall. "I just need some volunteers for the Garden committee. Is that too much to ask? Just to hang a few streamers for me?" The gloomy Squall looked very much like he was about to run off somewhere.

"Sorry, I'd help but I have a lot of plans coming up," said Seifer apologetically. "I tell you what though. If I finish all the stuff I have to do early, I'll help out."

Both Squall and Selphie gawked at him. Sure, he didn't want to help out, but was he such a hard-headed jerk that he wouldn't have helped her out? He thought back. She hadn't even asked him before. She just assumed he would say no. He probably would have. But now, he saw her as the little Selphie who had rambunctiously played with him as a child. If only he had bullied her less, maybe she wouldn't see him as a jerk. He could only change one past at a time though.

"Well, I have to find Zell. Do you want to come and help me find him? You have good eyes." She just nodded with her mouth open. And when he turned and left Squall wallowing in self-pity, she followed behind him giving his back strange looks. They didn't have to go far. It looked as if Zell had been hiding from Selphie because they found him behind one of the many pillars.

"Zell Dincht!" she cried out when they reached him. "You were avoiding me!"

He had one foot back on the pillar and when she yelled it startled him so much he nearly fell over. His arms pinwheeled. Lucky for him though, he was pretty fast on his feet. "I wasn't avoiding you Selphie!" he denied with a guilty conscience. Then he noticed Seifer. "I was avoiding him!" 

Seifer laughed. Selphie who was only a little over five feet tall stared up at the tall blonde next to her. Since when did Seifer laugh at Zell's jokes? He leaned forward with his index finger up in a chiding way. "But not...very...well." 

Zell laughed and knocked down Seifer's finger. Selphie was laughing too. She didn't understand the good mood of the two, but she was thrilled to see them getting along. Besides, she wasn't unused to be confused. 

"I have a plan now Chicken Wuss," said Seifer. Selphie was sure that wouldn't go over well. She didn't understand why he always had to pick on Zell, but it had been nice when he wasn't. Instead of freaking out though, he smiled happily at Seifer. Selphie was sure that she was losing her mind.

Seifer could feel Zell's enthusiasm just by look at his eyes. It was nice to know that he believed in him so much. He wanted to explain his idea, but Selphie was there and he was sure that he didn't' want any more people to know yet. Just him, Zell, and Irvine. He wondered if it was bad idea not to tell Squall. He backed up and looked over at the space that should have held Squall, but it was empty. Surprised, Seifer walked to the edge of the dancefloor. There was Squall, awkwardly attempting to dance with a hot girl.

This wasn't just strange for Squall. This was downright Twilight Zone-esque. "Zell..." he whispered. He heard and felt Zell come up beside him. The girl wasn't just any girl. It was Rinoa. The Rinoa that had once been his. The girl who had alerted him to the dangers of Deling's evil president. A little terrorist in the body of a goddess. She was wearing the shortest dress possible without showing her underwear and it sparkled brightly under the well lit dance floor. Seifer felt his old love reemerge in his throat. She was just as breathtaking as when they had first met. The last time he had seen her, she was controlled by the Sorceress, the same way he had been. They had a connection that even she, the bitch, couldn't deny.

There she was dancing with Squall just like she had danced with him. He had been in Deling City, her hometown. It was a political banquet put on by friends of her father. She had approached him, telling him that he was the best looking guy there. Seifer had liked her commanding presence immediately.

"Wow, Squall is dancing!" announced Zell. Selphie giggled. Seifer didn't' feel as happy as they did now. His mood completely dropped down. So this was when she came to the Garden. How she had managed to get into this ball, he could only imagine.

"That's Rinoa." He didn't need to say anything more before Zell turned into a professional too.

"Do we include her in our plan?" he whispered, hopefully soft enough that Selphie couldn't hear.

"No. She needs to act just the way that she did last time," Seifer said. Yet, he knew he couldn't resist talking to her. Had to hurt her somehow. She looked so beautiful as she taught Squall had to dance. He was catching on now. They looked so good together as he twirled her and brought her back. He wasn't smiling. Even a moment so glorious as dancing with Rinoa in a gorgeous sparkling ballroom couldn't make Squall smile. 'What a jerk,' he thought. 

Zell wondered how this woman had managed to talk Squall into dancing with her. He looked at Seifer to see what he thought of it. Seifer looked like he was in pain. His lips were curled down at the corners and his fist was clenched tight in it's glove. Zell felt angry for him. Seifer was trying so hard to be a nice guy and here was Squall dancing with a beautiful woman that he was obviously interested in.. 'Does he love her?' he wondered. She just didn't match with Seifer. She looked like the dictionary example of female. She seemed delicate and weak. How could Seifer love a girl like that?

The lights went dim as fireworks roared overhead. They were nice fireworks, but Seifer wasn't noticing them. He did observe the look on Squall's face when Rinoa quickly walked away from their dance. He looked...lost. Seifer's jealousy took over his actions. He walked towards the dance floor with Zell and Selphie on his heels.

"Seifer! You can't do anything!" yelled Zell. Seifer ignored him as he followed Rinoa over to Headmaster Cid. At first his brain reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be at the Seed ball, but if Rinoa could be there, he didn't feel that he would have a problem. "Seifer," yelped Zell as he yanked on Seifer's arm. He was almost there though. He pulled hard away from Zell coming into the circle of Teachers moments after Rinoa and with more speed.

Headmaster Cid looked up as Zell and Selphie composed themselves behind a very determined looking Seifer. Quistis was there, as well as a few other staff. Rinoa was shocked to see him standing right next to her. She smiled at him slightly. He ignored the smile and kept his lips tight. 

"Seifer! Well, it's not nice to sneak into parties!" said Headmaster Cid happily. Seifer was glad that he didn't seem that angered by it. He looked up at Quistis who was still watching Squall. So, Rinoa wasn't the only with an eye out for the tall brunette.

"He didn't do bad, did he Instructor Trepe?" He had barely remembered to address her with a title of respect. He had grown up with her afterall.

While everyone was distracted by looking at the flustered Quistis, he whispered "...fresh meat huh?" to Rinoa. Her cheeks went scarlet and he wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

Quistis struggled. "It's...good to see him... coming out of his shell." Headmaster Cid nodded. 

Seifer just laughed in an evil voice. "Oh that old adamantoise won't be shedding that any time soon."

Quistis frowned. "He's not that bad..."

Headmaster Cid changed the subject. "Seifer Almasy, this is Rinoa Heartilly." He looked at them expecting to shake hands and when they didn't he continued. "She's enlisting our help. It's not every day such a charming girl comes to make requests of Balamb Garden."

Seifer could think of lots of ways that he could turn that into an insult, but Quistis took the moment to excuse herself. She walked in a different direction of Squall, but he knew where she was going. "So Rinoa..." began Seifer. Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the feel of Zell's foot crushing his. He winced. It hurt, the little blonde was amazingly strong for his size. 

Zell who had taken the step forward for the sole purpose of injuring Seifer, introduced himself to Rinoa. "I'm Zell Dincht." He gestured with his hands a lot so that hopefully no one would notice the stomp, not that he wasn't always gesturing with them anyway. "Wow, you are hot! I mean...um, charming."

Everyone shook their heads except for Seifer. He knew that Zell was saving his butt. And once the evil pressing foot was removed it was hard to be mad at him. He wondered if he could have insulted Rinoa enough that she wouldn't have wanted Seed's help. Probably not but it was good not to take chances. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you but me and Seifer had better get going," he leaned closely to Rinoa. "He's not even supposed to be here!"

"It was nice meeting you Zell...and Seifer." She said his name so softly and sadly. He was glad that he had insulted her. She was so fickle, she deserved it. He turned and looped his arm around Selphie's. She jumped a little at his touch. He only hoped that she didn't kick his ass for doing it. But she didn't. She was too shocked to react with anger.

The three walked away from the teachers. Each of them noticing Quistis coming inside from the balcony looking forlorn. "Hey Selphie, would you talk to Quistis? She looks upset and I'm not good at cheering people up." He looked down at the cute girl on his arm. She nodded and he let his arm go limp. Selphie looked back at Seifer twice. Though, just as she was about to intersect the instructor, Quistis turned and left the ballroom. Selphie looked at them and shrugged.

"That's okay," said Seifer. "Thanks for trying." Selphie thought that he must have been drunk or on some sort of drug.

Zell and Seifer walked silently back to the dormitory. Seifer was so happy to just be walking next to Zell. He wouldn't soon forget the way that he had been saved. Painful, yes, but the best thing that Zell could have done. "I now have a room to myself, so we should go there," said Zell. That worked out for Seifer, but he wished that he had a room to himself. Especially, with all the covert mission things he would be having to do. 

Zell let them in to his brand new room, his stuff already transferred and in neat stacks around the room. He was so organized! Seifer recognized the signs of another orderly person, himself being freakishly well coordinated. There were all sorts of little workout gadgets around the room. A small punching bag in the corner and a weight bench in front of the TV. There were assorted weights beside the small fridge that sat on a table that was in the kitchen. "It's nice," said Seifer approvingly mixed with a bit of envy.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" he asked exuberantly. "Wait till I start getting paid better! I'm going to buy an awesome sound system that will go right here!" He demonstrated his plans throughout the room. It cheered Seifer up immensely.

He sat down on the large couch. He kept thinking about Rinoa, the bitch. He kept wishing that he had known that while he was figuring a way to fight for her cause, she had been putting the moves on his archnemesis. He closed his eyes, just letting Zell's rambling become a nice white noise. He had always been the type that had fallen asleep in class, but he hadn't ever thought it might have just been that the sound of voices he found relaxing. But, with Zell's words numbing him, he felt the world drifting away.

***********

"Get the milk!" The loud voice woke Seifer up, his upper half automatically coming up. He looked around urgently as he felt weight on his arm. He looked down. It was Zell's face. Zell was looking back at him with wide eyes. 

"What fucking milk?" asked Seifer angrily.

"Milk?" asked Zell wiping at his eyes with his firsts. 

"You just yelled for me to get the milk!" Now he was yelling. He looked around, remembering that he had fallen asleep on Zell's couch. And apparently, Zell had fallen asleep on him from the look of things. 

Zell blushed. "Sorry, I talk in my sleep."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever shutup Chicken Wuss?" Zell looked away. Instantly, he regretted being so mean. Then he laughed. "I haven't always called you chicken wuss you know."

Zell looked curious. "What?"

Seifer smiled a reminiscent smile. "I used to call you a cry-baby. That's all you did. I guess it's why you turned out so aggressive."

"Because I cried all the time or cause you teased me about it?"

This time Seifer's hand went to Zell's hair. The hair was bristly from the aftereffects of old hair gel. "You were so sensitive. You always knew if one of us was sad, I think that half the time you were crying for us and not yourself."

Zell closed his eyes, just letting the warmth mush up inside him. It was strange hearing about a past and future that you couldn't remember. It was stranger to feel so close to someone that you had hated not 24 hours earlier. That made him aware of the time. He looked at the clock on the VCR. It was a little after midnight. They had only been asleep a few hours. 

"Zell..." Seifer's voice sounded hesitant. It meant that he was about to say something personal. 

"Yeah?" 

"What made you, um, come lay down with me?" Zell heard the swallow in the middle of Seifer's sentence. It was as if he was freaked out by it. But he also felt the fingertips massaging his head. Seifer was one giant riddle. Why had he laid down with Seifer? Because Seifer had looked so helpless and vulnerable and Zell wanted to make sure that he was safe. Because he knew how it was to feel scared and alone in the night and he didn't want to be. Because being around Seifer didn't mean danger anymore, it felt safe.

Seifer waited as Zell quietly thought. It was such a hard question to ask that it made sense that it would be a hard to answer. Still, it made him feel that he was encouraging an answer by rubbing the cute little frays of hair beneath his fingers. He was grateful that he didn't' have to look Zell in the eyes.

"Because..." said Zell. His voice halting. Seifer stopped touching his head. "I don't know. It felt...right."

Seifer smiled. That was a good answer. It was how he had felt once he realized that Zell had done it. It felt right. He moved his hand down Zell's tattooed cheek. His fingertips traced the design. He heard Zell take in a breath. Maybe he was pushing this friendship thing, but right now physical contact seemed so important to him. He closed his eyes again, letting his body be confronted with sleep again. He was so distracted by the sleepy feelings, that he didn't notice that Zell was shaking.

************

"Dammit Zell!" cursed Seifer. It woke him up. He looked up at Seifer's beautiful green eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked. He felt Seifer worming his body out from under his. He was still uncomprehending as Seifer stood up, waving his arm.

"You put my arm to sleep!" accused Seifer. His arm feeling like a million pinpricks. that Eight hours of having Zell's heavy head cutting off the bloodflow to his arm. It would be amazing if it didn't need to be amputated. "You've got a damn heavy head!"

"What time is it?" asked Zell not quite awake yet. He didn't have the pain to prod him into consciousness. "Damn! It's almost nine! What time do I get called on to the mission?"

Seifer thought back. He didn't know. All he knew was that it had collided with the time that he had planned to kidnap the president. It had all happened before sundown the day after he had failed the test. The Seeds would have had to have been sent out that morning. "Probably about five minutes ago."

Zell cringed. "Good thing that I showered before the ball." He passed by Seifer on his way to the door. "Um, I should get going. Can you meet me in Timber?"

Seifer cursed again. "I still have to get Ellone and Irvine. This timing can't work. I don't even know where Ellone is and it takes hours to get to Galbadia!"

Zell punched the wall. Seifer thought that sounded good, so he hit the wall nearest him. A picture fell off. Seifer smiled and picked it up. "Sorry."

"Okay, well, the sorceress can't take you if you aren't there," said Zell practically. "At least you'll be safe. Just go and try to round them up as fast as you can."

Seifer nodded, not really used to taking orders, which worked out since Zell wasn't used to giving them. "Good luck Zell."

Zell wanted to stay. He wanted to make sure that Seifer wouldn't be snatched up by the Sorceress. He knew how deeply the wounds she had given him cut. He would make sure that she never did that again. He couldn't stop his body from jumping into Seifer, forcing his arms apart. He clutched Seifer's waist, face pressed into his chest. He felt strong hands wrap around him. "I can do it Chicken Wuss. If I don't show up, we'll get her in Deling City."

When they broke away, Zell couldn't look Seifer straight in the eye because of his embarrassment. He stood in the doorway, keeping it open for Seifer. When he had passed by, Zell waved goodbye to him. As he locked up, he forced himself not to worry. Then he ran to the directory, center of all attention in Balamb Garden.

************

Since Seifer didn't even know how to go about searching for Ellone, he decided to just go with his first instinct of Irvine. He "borrowed" one of the cars from the garage and drove off to Balamb. He loved heading into Balamb. Even with the pressure bearing down on him, he still let out a happy sigh to see the greenish blue ocean waves lapping at the cliffs by the city. The air grew cooler and friendlier. He smiled. 

When he got to the train station he found that he the Timber train would be leaving in seconds. He hauled ass onto the train, only stopping to show the man his ticket. He let his breathing calm as he lay back on the train seats. This was an exceptionally nice train. All the seats were odor free and the passengers were few and silent. He tipped his head back and let himself relax.

He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to fall asleep instead of tracking down Ellone. He had just been so tired from all the time travel, drinking, and fighting. When he thought about all the things that he had been through in the past few days, it didn't seem so bad that he had fallen asleep on the job. Still, it wasn't like him to slack off like that. 

So, he was back on the train heading towards the Sorceress. It all sounded so familiar. He wished he had paid more attention to the time when he had jetted off previously. It would be interesting to know that he was on the same train as the last time. Just thinking about how similar this all was, bothered him. Of course, last time he was showered. He knew that he must smell bad. His hair never worked with him on that either, it got greasy as soon as it was exactly 24 hours after a shower. 

So, once he got Irvine, all of this would be better. He didn't know if he could convince Irvine that what he was saying was true. In fact, he might not believe him at all. But he had to try. Surely Irvine would have to believe a man claiming that he knew something about his mysterious past. Afterall, it wasn't like Irvine was probably going around telling people that he couldn't remember his childhood. His reaction was all that Seifer had to put his money on.

He wondered how Zell was doing. He wondered if he was even in Balamb yet. He would have to listen to a mission brief. Thanks to Seifer though, he already knew what he was expected to do in Timber. He had to try to anticipate the next step. His matron was somewhere inside that sorceress bitch and so it would need to be handled delicately.

He turned over plan after plan in his mind as the train swiftly made it's way to Timber. When it was there, Seifer felt more confident. He knew where to rent a car and so he headed there first. He passed happy townspeople who were totally oblivious to the precarious position they were in. It was hard for him now to look at children with parents. Now, that he could remember not having had parents. 

He drove like a demon escaping hell. It was already lunchtime. Lucky for him Galbadia Garden wasn't that far away. He slowed the car down to avoid some annoying students that were walking along the road up to the Garden. He glared them down with evil emerald eyes. It did seem to hurry them up more. Perhaps he seemed like the type of guy that would just as soon run them over.

He came to the front entrance of the Garden and he pulled out his gunblade menacingly. To the nearest group of female students, it would have been pointless to consult men, he asked "Irvine Kinneas?" It didn't sound like a question, especially with his gunblade pointing at them.One of the girls squealed. She raised her finger and pointed to one of the hallways. He took off down that direction.

Now, he only had a certain amount of time before some word got around of a wacko threatening girls with a gunblade. The next girl he came up to, he again aggressively questioned. She actually told him though and he kept walking. He felt more than relief when he heard Irvine's sugary western accent. He came upon Irvine who was telling the story of a sharpshooting incident. The girls who made up his audience were starry eyed more at his feminine good looks than the tall tale.

The girls took no notice of Seifer, even with his gunblade in hand, but Irvine did. He smiled at Seifer. "You looking for me?" he asked. Then he lowered his voice a little and added "Seifer?"

Seifer nearly burst with joy. He shouted out "Irvine! You remember!" 

Irvine stepped forward nodding. "Of course, you don't forget your childhood buddy!" He threw an arm around Seifer in a manly slapping hug. The relief was great. He smiled at Irvine gratefully.

Then, it was back to business. "Irvine, there is a crisis and I need you to help me save the world."

Leave it to Seifer to be upfront about these sorts of things. Irvine turned back to the girls. "It looks like I have to go for now ladies." They all sighed with disappointment, which was gross from Seifer's perspective. Many of them said their farewells as if it was the last time they would ever see him. It was like they were completely dependant upon him. Seifer turned back down the hall, liking the feeling of making Irvine catch up with him.

"So, we are going right now?" asked Irvine. He was scoring big points with all the girls that he was now leaving behind. But, if Seifer was coming to get him, he knew it must be important.

"We have to be in Timber before sunset."

"What happens then?" Irvine was following closely, his head tilted towards Seifer.

"We take out the woman that raised us."

************

Zell stepped into the town of Timber filled with trepidation. Was Seifer already here? Had he been able to find Ellone and Irvine? He wasn't used to handling all these troubles. He kept most of his problems on his sleeve, that way they didn't' fester inside of him. But, he agreed with Seifer that the less people that knew the better. The more people that knew, the more random components. It needed to go as close to the first time as possible.

The morning had been one disappointment after another. Rinoa was an airhead. She had no strategic planning abilities. Why she was leading the Forest Owls movement, Zell couldn't understand. He could run things better than she did with his eyes closed! He sure hoped that Seifer had a better idea of defeating the Sorceress than Rinoa's plan to kidnap the President. They had all been forced to come here to Timber where they were planning on taking a train back to the Garden. Zell knew better though, he knew that they would somehow become aware of the Sorceress and her plans in the next few minutes. The weird thing was trying not to make any decisions and worrying that maybe one of his decisions that had led them to the discovery. He just followed and placed all of his hopes in Seifer.

He had never doubted a word of what Seifer had said. Seifer was acting too different. He knew that something had happened to him by the way he was treating people. It would have to be something drastic to make Seifer appreciate life. Before he had been too worried about himself to see anyone else's problems. And, Zell knew it was something horrible, because Seifer was willing to risk his life to make sure that no one was hurt by her again.

Still, seeing all of Seifer's predictions coming true was amazing. Here was Rinoa, attempting to seduce Squall, who outwardly looked annoyed by it. Zell saw how his eyes softened slightly whenever she was around though. And she was around constantly! Zell hadn't been able to shake her. Whenever they split into groups, she was always jumping in with reasons why she should be in Squall's party. Of course, then Zell had to try and join the same group. He had to be in the middle of the action. Right now they were going to the train station, which worried him. What had detained them from taking the train away last time?

The train was down. He punched the air in relief. This was great! That was why they had been forced to stay and find out about the Sorceress. Squall and Rinoa obviously mistook his exertions as anger. "Well, we can stay at the inn!" she suggested to Zell. He blew air out of his mouth. He wasn't about to make any decisions, that was up to grumpy Squall.

They went to the inn as Rinoa suggested only to be warned about soldiers by an informant friend of hers. So the inn was out and the soldiers at the gate wouldn't let them leave. They were getting more and more stuck. Zell imagined how pissed off he must have been in Seifer's past, it was annoying. Luckily he took each thwarting of their leaving as a good sign. Also, it allowed more time for Seifer to track down Ellone and Irvine. He didn't hold much hope though. By the time that they had circled the city, Squall was visibly pissed off. They had forced a drunk to move out of the way to investigate a back alley in a vain endeavor to find an exit. Now here they were, in an inside spot of the city, tired and angry.

Zell was kicking at invisible monsters because he was beginning to think that he must have cause some change in the plan that had made them lost track of where they were supposed to learn about the President. That was when the giant screen that had looked like a wall only moments before flicked on.

Rinoa seemed pleased with herself. They were right in front of the television station that the President was planning on broadcasting from. She had a brilliant idea. She began discussing her brand new terrible plan. Zell was about to tell her off, when Squall beat him to it. He yelled at her until she actually ran off, revealing her true character. Zell couldn't say that he felt bad about it, but he was hoping that it was what happened last time. 

Selphie came running over to them. It was amazing that she had found them. The President was on the screen. He was being broadcast through the airwaves that had been off for over ten years. He was talking about his new diplomat, which could only be the Sorceress. Zell smiled. He hadn't missed it. But where was Seifer? 

Zell started to run up to the broadcast area. "Wait!" yelled Squall. "That isn't our mission!"

But, if they didn't' go up there, how was he supposed to help Seifer get rid of her? "Squall man, we have to!"

"No, we stay right here."

What had made him change his mind last time? He waited for about 15 seconds, before he had an idea. The only thing that he knew would make Squall go up there. "I think that Rinoa has something in mind to do up there." Squall swore under his breath, but Zell knew that he had attacked the right nerve. She was his weakness.

"All right, we go!" he yelled heading upstairs as Selphie and a grinning, manipulative Zell ran after him. They had to fight a few guards around the building on the way up, but they were no problem from Zell who was going off of an unbelievable adrenaline rush. At the top of those stairs, would be Seifer and Ellone and Irvine, protecting the future from evil scum. 

************

"Where are they?" asked Irvine running past small kids playing on the street. It made him run faster thinking that these children were in danger.

"At the television station! It's this way!" Seifer had been visualizing this moment so many times in the past few hours that he had a perfect map in his mind. Zell would be wondering where he was. At least he had thought of a decent plan. It could possibly work. The only thing that he needed was Ellone Rinoa. It was pathetic that it still came down to Rinoa, in either timeline.

As they went up the stairs, they saw the bodies of soldiers all over the place. Good, they were on time. He came to the top of the stairs and looked around for Zell's group. 

"There!" said Irvine. His eyesight infinitely better than Seifer's. He followed the path of Irvine's finger and saw the group sneaking around behind the curtain. He blinked. It had been him on the other side of that curtain before. Why were they sneaking around behind the president? That was where the sorceress was!

"Dammit!" he swore loudly. "They're in the wrong spot!" They ran as fast as they could to chase after the group. 

Seifer heard the Sorceress's voice. The eerily sensual voice that had lulled him. "Poor small boy..." He screamed. He didn't know what to do. He felt trapped again. She was going to get him! His nightmare come true. His knees gave out. Irvine grabbed him and shook his shoulders. 

"It's not you Seifer!" Irvine yelled as loud as he could. Seifer was breaking down, and he had to stop it. He shook harder until Seifer knocked his hand away. 

"Who?" he asked. Irvine helped him wobbly to his feet. 

"You are so scared..." said Sorceress Edea. The focus of her attention was to Squall.Seifer's shameful first thought was 'Thank God it's not Zell'. It shouldn't have mattered to him, but it did. He forced his body to move beside the group. Zell, was watching Squall fighting his inner demons as the Sorceress beckoned. He didn't notice Seifer until they were nearly touching.

Zell wanted to cry as he watched Squall's body slowly betray him. His gunblade lowered slightly. "Dammit Squall, no!" he shouted to deaf ears.

"I need Rinoa!" shouted Seifer. "It's the only way to stop the bitch!"

Zell turned his head to find Seifer beside him, an emotional mess, yelling things at him. "What?" he asked. 

"Rinoa. Where's Rinoa?" 

Zell shook his head. "She left..."

Seifer's face showed severe shock. His neck craned back to Squall, who was now taking his first step towards the Sorceress. "No! You bitch! You can't have him!" yelled Seifer, running forward only to collide with an invisible wall. His body was thrown backwards.

"I will always be here Squall. I will never leave," cooed the Sorceress. Squall reached out for her. Seifer, on his knees, pounded against the shield. Zell yelled louder than he ever had in his life. The sorceress and Squall slipped silently through a strange ripply patch of air. And Squall was gone. 

Seifer felt the pain flowing through his body. She would use Squall the way she had used him. He would never be the same again. The feeling of knowing that you're doing the right thing, taken forever. He felt the tears on his cheeks and the bruises on his hands. 

Zell was powerless as he watched Seifer crawling on the ground. They had lost. Seifer hadn't been taken, but Squall had. Now there was more soul that would suffer. He felt numb as he walked over to Seifer and sat beside him. They both just sat there, watching the place where their childhood friend had once stood.


	3. Do-Over part 3

"So, the question is, how responsible for defeating the Sorceress was Squall

"So, the question is, how responsible for defeating the Sorceress was Squall?" asked Irvine.

Seifer leaned back against the large couch's armrest. It felt good to be back at Balamb Garden. It had taken some convincing to let the guards let them by. It had taken considerably more convincing to get Rinoa and Selphie to lay low in Balamb. Considering the fact that all bets were off about the two timelines being similar, it had been Irvine's idea that the girls hide out from danger. Actually, it had been Irvine's idea for the girls to hide out while being protected by a certain overamorous cowboy. Still, it was thanks to him that they had been able to talk Selphie into it, who was instantly sweet on him.

"Too bad that question has become a hypothetical one," grumbled Seifer. The situation was really bad, but they still had Ellone and Rinoa. There was still a chance of beating the sorceress.

Zell yawned loudly, spreading his arms upwards. He leaned his head back against his side of the couch. The yawn was contagious and Irvine yawned too. "We need some rest," Seifer said, stretching. "First thing tomorrow, we find Ellone."

"It shouldn't be hard for me to find a woman!" declared Irvine. The other two rolled their eyes. Zell took off one of his gloves and threw it across the room at him. Irvine ducked, the glove knocking over some picture frames. Zell groaned.

"You do have a lot of pictures," noticed Seifer. Most of the pictures were of Zell's adopted parents. The rest were split between friends and pets. 

"I was into photography for a while. But I couldn't sit still for it." This gave the other two great amusement.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my room," Seifer said, eyes focused on Zell. After the previous night, he didn't know how well he could sleep on his own. "Irvine can take the couch, hell two of him could fit on that couch!" His joke wasn't as funny when he remembered how easily both he and Zell had fit.

Irvine smiled and then went to the bathroom to wash up for bed. Zell's dark blue eyes never left Seifer's sad face as he grabbed his gunblade and coat. "Sleep good Seifer," he said. Seifer just nodded and grabbing his boots, left.

It was empty and quiet as he walked back to his room. The cold hallways imitating the way he felt. He silently slipped into his quarters, seeing Raijin's door closed, he decided that he would sleep on the couch. He had slept on enough hard ground, to feel comfortable anywhere. He climbed onto the small couch and spread his coat over him as a blanket. He wished that his couch were as big as Zell's. Especially since his legs were hanging off the edge. 

He closed his eyes, only to be assaulted by dreadful images of the Sorceress. He had heard her voice, and he had thought she was calling to him. It had turned him into a kid again. How could he tease Zell, when he was so close to being utterly helpless himself? He tried not to think of where Squall would be tonight. Dreaming of another person's dreams in a cold room, unable to leave. He clutched the blanket tighter as he tried his hardest to fall asleep.

************

Zell's mind kept replaying the image of Squall going willingly into the Sorceress's void. He knew that it was worse than that. He knew that it was his fault. He was the one who had sent Squall up there. If it hadn't been for him, Squall would be on their side right now, a mopey but essential part of the team. 

And even worse than thinking of Squall was the image of Seifer's reaction. It was as if she had been taking him all over again. Edea had raped Seifer's mind. That thought was so disturbing to Zell, that he got up from his comfortable bed. Since Irvine was on his couch, he went out to the hallway and paced. Damn that sorceress. She had broken Seifer. Remembering the look on Seifer's face before he left, Zell kicked himself for not having stopped him from leaving. He ran to Seifer's room. 

Seifer hadn't fallen asleep yet as he heard a soft tapping coming from the door behind his head. He got up quickly, his coat falling to the floor. He had his gunblade in hand, just in case. When he opened the door and saw Zell standing there in a t-shirt and boxers he smiled, not the Seifer smirk, but an actual smile of happiness. 

"I'm sorry I left you," said Zell embarrassed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Seifer motioned for him to come in. Zell tiptoed in. It made Seifer want to laugh, but he didn't want to wake Raijin. He pointed to his room. When he followed behind the soft-footed fighter in front of, him he couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not that important to be quiet Chicken Wuss."

When they reached his room, Zell punched him in the arm. "I thought you were gonna stop calling me that!" he whined.

Seifer laid back on his bed. It was much more comfortable than the couch. "It just fits you so well." He felt a pillow thwack his stomach. He didn't move, he just grinned.

Then he sighed. He was getting serious again. "Today, I thought that I should have been the one called Cry Baby." He heard rustling as Zell sat down in bed beside him. "That maybe it was a bad nickname for you, who has been holding up so well."

Zell sighed. Holding up so well? Wasn't he the one who had come to Seifer. Seifer, who had been through so many bad things that even he couldn't talk about them. "I wasn't taken by the sorceress."

"No, Squall was. Do you realize how bad this could end up?" Seifer turned and snuggled into Zell's expectant chest. He hadn't figured Seifer for such a cuddler, but if anyone deserved it, it was him. He wished that he could say something to console Seifer, but right now he couldn't even console himself.

"..."

Seifer smiled. "Don't turn into Squall," he joked.

"I don't know what to say. I want to make you feel better.." Zell stopped speaking when Seifer's head jerked up. 

"You do, don't you?" Zell just nodded and felt Seifer get closer to him. "Then just stay here and don't leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you like this Seif...Cry Baby." Finally, he let his body slide down next to Seifer, wrapping his arms around him. Seifer would be safe tonight. And Zell wouldn't be alone with his guilt. 

His arm hairs were tickled by Seifer's lips and he giggled. "Are you ticklish?" asked Seifer. 

Zell nodded. "Yeah, pretty bad." That fit Zell. He seemed like the wiggly ticklish type. Seifer moved his head so that his lips were in the space between Zell's arm and his stomach. This only made Zell giggle louder. It was a cute sound that Seifer liked, and which he heard more of as he wriggled his nose into Zell's stomach. "Seifer! Cut it out!"

Seifer closed his eyes and smiled. His last thoughts were not of the sorceress and Squall. They were of Zell's laughter and the kindness that Seifer had never felt before.

************

By morning they were one body on the bed. Zell lay on his back, Seifer on his chest, their legs entwined happily. Zell was the first to wake up. He looked over at Seifer's slack unconscious face. He looked scuzzy. It was very amusing to Zell, or would have been if his shoulder didn't have an uncomfortable kink in it. He lay there, enduring the pain. Seifer didn't' have a window, but Zell saw that by the clock's terms, it was time to start searching for Ellone.

He used his free hand to brush Seifer's face. The skin was bristly and unshaved. "Hey...We've got to get going," he whispered to the sleeping lump on his chest. There was slight movement. "Hey, you bedbug, wake up."

Seifer opened his eyes and smiled. Then he frowned, the memories hitting him. He still had to save the world. It was a routine that was getting old to him. "I'm not a bedbug, this is my bed. You're the intruder here."

Zell smiled. It was nice just laying in bed but he was worried that Irvine might panic if he saw that Zell was gone. "You're right, I ought to be getting back."

"Give me some time to bathe, I am sure I could kill the Sorceress by smell alone."

"I told you that you were our secret weapon!" They chuckled. Seifer sat up unhappily. He wished that he could just stay in bed and talk all day.

"I'll meet you both at your place."

Zell nodded. Even if Seifer hadn't been the one to go back in time, he would have been the leader. He just didn't' take orders well. Zell was pretty confident in Irvine's abilities to find women. He just couldn't figure out how _he_ fit in to the picture. So far all he'd done was screw over Squall. And yell, a lot. He hoped that he was the one who found Ellone, to atone.

As Zell open the door to leave Seifer's room, he hoped with all his might that Raijin wasn't there. He was in luck! He snuck out uneasily. He wasn't ready to answer questions about his relationship with Seifer, even in his mind. He knew that what they were doing wasn't normal for friends. But, hadn't they been through enough battles to have earned a little eccentricity? 

Anyway, it felt good to get out of the tension filled dormroom. His spirits lifted with each step. He could find Ellone! He was Zell! He did a flip to prove his point and continued on to his room.

His hope for redemption was eliminated as he entered his room to find Irvine chatting happily with Ellone. He was flabbergasted! Irvine had found her before Zell had even showered! He did have some kind of odd women-radar. "Damn Irvine! You missed your calling! Irvine Kinneas Private Eye."

Irvine actually had the pride to blush a little and he waved Zell away. Ellone laughed. Zell remembered that laugh. He remembered Ellone. She was all grown up now. Her brown hair short and not quite touching delicate shoulders covered by a wrap. Her smile lit up a room. He remembered how happy she made Squall. It made him remember Squall as a child, something he hadn't been quite able to put his finger on. As soon as he had seen Irvine, some strange memory had flickered inside him, but he still hadn't been able to remember Squall. Until Ellone. He was always at her side. Zell would have been, if he hadn't been so intimidated by Squall's overprotection.

"Ellone..." he whispered sweetly. It was wonderful having some memories back. Remembering her and Squall. He reached out his hands for her and she held them back. They just stared at each other and reminisced.

"Isn't it great to have her back?" asked Irvine, he winked at her. He knew that he would find her first. He just had this weird feeling that he knew where she was. Sure enough, there she was in the library, smiling as if she had been waiting for him. She was much prettier than she had been as a child, but he still recognized her. Actually, the main physical difference was that she didn't have a Squall attached to her arm.

Zell nodded. "Has Irvine told you what we need you for?" he asked. 

Ellone shook her head. "No, but I have an idea of what this is about." She was a freak and used to being one. Now that the Sorceress was roaming around, she wasn't even sure that she would be safe in Balamb Garden. She released Zell's hands and sat back down. 

"You look tired," noticed Irvine. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I was manipulating time last night," she confessed. Zell laughed, because it wasn't something you heard everyday. It was good that she was admitting to it. It would have been terrible if they kept things from each other. He wished that they hadn't been having to keep so much from Quistis and Selphie.

************

Selphie let out another frustrated squeak. Her two front teeth bit down on her lower lip. "Dammit Rinoa!"

Rinoa smiled happily. The cards that she had in her hand were no better than Selphie's but apparently she was the superior player. She surveyed the two empty slots in front of Selphie. She eyed Selphie, the enemy, to see what she would do. So far, she was just whining. "Put down a card!"

"I'll take as long as I damn well like!" hissed back Selphie. She had been losing badly for an hour and she was starting to get pissed at her diminishing number of cards. When she was mad, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Rinoa grumbled and lay back against the wall. Selphie's cards sucked. Finally, she just chose the weakest one she could, so that it would be less of a loss.

"Ha!" cried out Rinoa, laying down a card that flipped Selphie's. "And it looks like I win again!"

Selphie, frustrated, decided to pout. She laid down on her half of Zell's bed. It was weird being on a boy's bed. It was a lot cleaner than she would have expected. In fact, his whole room was cleaner that hers ever was. She wished that they could leave. Getting beaten by Rinoa repeatedly in cards, was not her idea of a good time. With sudden inspiration she sat up, "Can't we just walk along the beach or something?"

Quistis, who was standing by the window, shook her head. "Not unless you want to alert the Sorceress to our whereabouts." Before Zell and Irvine had left to go "run some errands", Zell had whispered something to her. It was a lot more than what these girls knew, but it wasn't much. He had told her that the Sorceress was going to be looking for Rinoa and that she couldn't warn her. Quistis didn't know Zell that well, he was just a student, but she felt that she could trust him hands down. So here they were in Balamb, hiding out in Zell's mom's house.

Selphie and Rinoa had been practically clawing at the door to get out. Quistis, on the other hand, felt bed-ridden. After having seen Squall dragged off by the Sorceress, she hadn't been able focus her thoughts on anything else. Was he dead? She didn't know what the Sorceress was doing to him, and it made her want to cry. Instead, she had been staring out the window for at least an hour. The other girls hadn't noticed, which was good cause they left her alone. She just wanted them to shutup.

"Quistis?" asked Selphie, her high pitched happy voice annoying at the moment. "Do you think that Squall is alright?"

Quistis felt the physical blow to her body. Did they have to discuss it? How Squall could be dead or tortured? How he could be destroyed in so many ways by now? She was glad that her back was to Selphie, not betraying her hurt. "Yes, he's got to be alright."

"He could just mope the Sorceress to death!" joked Rinoa. Selphie laughed. Quistis wanted to reach out and strangle them both. It wasn't anything to be joking about. She let out a sigh. Her legs were hurting her and she would have to sit down somewhere by the girls. But, she would hold out as long as she could. She just hoped that Squall would do the same.

************

"Ellone!" yelled Seifer. He could have jumped up and down for joy, he was sure that Zell probably already had. He looked at Irvine, "You found her!"

Irvine shrugged. "It's a gift."

Seifer had never really liked Ellone. She was always around Squall, which made her the enemy. But it was neat to see her again, all grown up. She was very elegant. "I have a plan and you need to tell me if it will work," he said skipping from a heartwarming reunion to a mission briefing.

She nodded her head understanding that they were under a time limit. He squatted in front of her. "How well can you control time?" 

************

"Screw this, we have to find out if Squall is alright," whispered Rinoa to Selphie. She didn't want to awaken Quistis who had seemingly appointed herself their protector. Her weapon was good enough to take out any minor obstacles they came across. Her and Selphie had been going so crazy. Right now they were sitting on the floor conspiratorially. 

"Look, we have no idea where he is. He probably isn't in Timber anymore. I want to help him too, but how?" asked Selphie, her large brown eyes making their plotting that much stranger. "I just want to run around Balamb a little. Quistis obviously knows something she's not telling us and maybe we should just let her lead us."

Rinoa wasn't a good lackey. She preferred to find Squall and save him from the Sorceress. The role reversal of princess and knight appealed to her. Just for once, she wanted to rescue the damsel. "Yeah, but I bet some of my connections in Timber would know something."

Selphie shook her head. "I don't think that we should go without Quistis." Just talking about working against Quistis made her feel guilty. Rinoa didn't feel that way of course, because Quistis hadn't been her instructor. Still,Selphie couldn't help thinking that Rinoa was being a bit of a traitor. "I think that we should sneak out to go shopping though."

Rinoa smiled. Sure, let Selphie think that was what they would do. She had a mission and she wasn't going to be stopped by some little girl that couldn't play cards or her overprotective teacher. "That sounds good," she said. "Let's go."

************

Ellone was unequivocally the best deflector of male attention that Irvine had ever seen. He was flirting with her, and it seemed to bounce off of her. More than that, it bounced off of her and the took away the moment in time that he had said it. He had never felt that he was getting nowhere with a girl. It was frustrating to no end. He had never had to deal with a hard to get woman before.

The four of them were eating dinner in the carried to Balamb. Zell had offered to drive, but Seifer had instantly killed that idea. No one would be leading this mission but him. So, he was driving with Zell as navigator. It was nice seeing them being friends, they hadn't been as kids, and Irvine had been sure that they never would be. But, Seifer was listening with a small smile as Zell was telling a story about his first time driving. Irvine wasn't really listening. He was focused on thinking of what to say to the uninterested Ellone.

They were riding next to the ocean again and with each mile, Seifer seemed to be cheering up more and more. Zell hadn't realized that Seifer loved the ocean so much, but every few minutes, he would ignore his driving and just stare out at the sea. When he would look back it seemed like his eyes were still holding the image of it. Zell remembered how he had thought that Seifer's eyes had looked like the ocean. It must have been in Seifer's blood. "Your parent's must have been sailors," he said unexpectedly. He hadn't meant to say anything.

Seifer laughed. "I've thought that myself," he glanced at Zell. He was happy that he had noticed. "Call of the sea, and all that..."

"It is awesome." He paused. "Why don't you live closer?"

Seifer stuck out his tongue and pulling it back in said "Because then I couldn't live in Garden." His dreams of being Seed had always overpowered the call of the ocean. But, lately with the prospects of him becoming a Seed looking so far away, he had been running it over more and more in his mind. 

Things were going so well. Ellone had assured Seifer that his plan could work. It only needed two components: Ellone and Rinoa. The only obstacles were Squall and Ellone's health. The latter would be better after some good food and rest. Squall was a problem. Seifer's hope was that Rinoa would be enough to break Squall out of the spell. It felt good to be using Rinoa as an object of warfare. His anger with her cut deep within him and it frightened him because it reminded him of when his anger had controlled him.

'Even Rinoa can't ruin this day for me', he thought. 

Zell ran out of the car as soon as they had parked. It wasn't his fault that he had the most energy of the group. He burst through the door to his home. "Mom! I'm home!"

He saw his mom in the other room and waved to her. She smiled at him proudly. She always felt that way about her adopted son, the Seed. She had told him that he was adopted when he was very young, and suprisingly he had never felt alienated from her by this. If anything, it made him feel more wanted.

He continued up the stairs and entered his room. Quistis was asleep on the bed, with a frown. It looked like she was having nightmares. Then he noticed the fact that she was the only one in the room. Something was wrong with this picture. "Where are they?" he asked loudly, waking up Quistis.

"What?" she asked back. She took a look around her. She saw Zell in the doorway and no girls on the floor. She jolted up and fell to her knees to look over the edge of the bed. Their cards were in a pile on the floor. "Those whores!"

Zell punched his doorframe. He felt the adrenaline kick in. He turned around and looked down the stairs at a wide-eyed Seifer. "Did you see them downstairs?" he asked.

Seifer shook his head. Then he looked down at the ground with a sigh. "They are missing?"

"Those fucking bitches! They left while I was sleeping!" Irvine and Ellone who had just came into the house heard Quistis's voice upstairs.Irvine shook his head. Of course they would leave, it would have been too easy if they had stayed put. The Selphie he knew wouldn't just run off, but he didn't know about Rinoa. So, she was gone. Irvine sat down on one of the chairs in the front room. There was no need for him to go upstairs. He had a feeling that he would still be able to hear what was going on.

Seifer's brain wouldn't let him register any of this. "Look, we don't know anything. They had to have just gone for a walk. They wouldn't have gone after Squall cause they don't know where he is." It sounded rational, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Zell hit the wall another time. "They shouldn't have left." He looked at Quistis.She was a raging mess of anger. She was so mad, she had lost her ability to move. She just seethed. He had never seen her this upset before. It scared him.

Seifer walked up the few remaining steps so that he was inside Zell's room. His coat brushed against a lamp, nearly knocking it over. "Okay, we need to split up. Zell, you know this town. Where do teenage girls hang out?"

Zell shrugged. "A few places. There aren't that many shopping places in Balamb, it shouldn't take too long to search."

"Okay, let's do it then," he spoke with a low voice that was struggling for rationality. "Quistis, try to calm down. Maybe they were hungry and needed food."

It was hard for Quistis to move, but she made herself. Find them, that was what was important. She could kick their asses later. When she was in front of Seifer she said in a scary voice, "If Squall dies because of this, I _will _kill her." Seifer nodded. He might be tempted to kill Rinoa if that happened. And when everyone else was safely downstairs, he kicked the pile of cards as hard as he could. 

They had divided up the areas among people and were just ready to step out the door when Selphie walked in. Zell had been reaching for the doorknob and stopped when a little girl in a yellow dress replaced it. "Call off the search party!" announced Zell happily.

But Selphie was alone and looking very guilty. "Not quite yet..."she said softly. Quistis took a few steps towards her, until Irvine grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's going on?" Irvine asked Selphie.

She looked down. The breeze from the coast drifted in, making a few papers in the room fly up. "I just wanted to go shopping. Rinoa... ditched me. I think she went to go save Squall."

Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't know where he is."

"Rinoa said that she wanted to ask her Timber friends if they had any information on him." Her feelings of guilt were much greater than the anger she felt at Rinoa. Rinoa had tricked her, but looking back, it was so obvious. She felt like an idiot for falling for it. 

"We need her Selphie!" shouted out Zell. It wasn't all her fault, but they didn't have Rinoa to yell at, so Selphie was the scapegoat. Her head hung low. She looked very sorry. He felt bad for yelling at her.

"We go to Timber then, we can sleep on the train," said Seifer. They would have to find her in two days or they would lose the only advantage that they had over the Sorceress. He had to take the only opportunity to take her that he knew of. Damn that Rinoa. "Zell, can you have your mother make us some lunches?"

"Yes," said Zell. He looked at his mom who was watching from the other room. She nodded and stood up to get right on the task. She walked as quietly as she could past them into the kitchen. 

"If anyone wants to take the opportunity to clean themselves up, they ought to take it now. Also, if anyone needs more weapons or medicine, they had better buy it quick." Seifer looked over at Ellone. "Everyone except Ellone." Selphie and Quistis were surprised. Selphie didn't stop staring at her shoes though.

"I get the bath!" announced Irvine, he released Quistis's arm and ran upstairs. They all watched to make sure that Quistis didn't make an attempt to lunge at Selphie, not that they didn't' feel like it themselves. She calmly walked up to Selphie, one graceful long pink covered step after another and slid past Selphie and outside. Selphie felt a tear roll off her cheek onto the floor.

Seifer went over to where Ellone sat. "You have to stay by either me or Zell's side until this is done okay? We can't have something like this happen to you, or we will all be dead." Ellone nodded, an infinite sadness in her eyes. It wasn't fair that the person with the frailest shoulder should have to carry the weight of their situation. "Seifer," said Zell, getting his attention. "We have two baths. Under the circumstances, I don't think that ma would mind one of us using hers." Seifer nodded.

"I'm sorry..." said Selphie in the smallest voice.

"Not right now Selphie," commanded Seifer. He was in no mood to hear her confession. Rinoa had done it again. He wondered how many times she would end up stabbing his back before he could be rid of her. 

************

Normally Selphie loved trains, but nobody was talking to her and she felt rejected. She knew that sneaking out had been bad, but she would never have done it if she knew how bad it would be. Selphie watched as Irvine flirted with Ellone the same way that he had with her the night before. She knew that she didn't deserve his attentions, but it seemed like a harsh punishment when she still didn't' know what was going on. It was time for her to find out! They were splitting two train rooms and naturally, the wanted to split into boys and girls. Unfortunately, Irvine didn't seem to understand in which one he should be. 

"It's so hard to believe! I mean what a jerk she is!" Zell spouted. He didn't even think that Seifer was listening to him anymore. It didn't matter. He didn't need an audience, he was just as entertaining by himself. "I think that we should let Quistis punch her in the nose when we find her."

Seifer snickered. "If she stopped there. Personally, I think she would just as soon take the whip to her."

There were only two bunks in the room, so Seifer had opted to take the floor, but Zell wouldn't let him. It was one thing to be the leader, it was another to be a martyr. From where he was on the floor, he could only see Seifer's right arm that was behind his head. He was glad they would be sharing a room, if not a bed like the past few nights. "Hey Seifer." He didn't like using a serious tone of voice. He preferred to keep conversation on the lighter side. He heard Seifer roll onto his side. "Um, I didn't think it was bad, last night."

Seifer's head popped over the edge of the bunk and looked down on him. He could see up Seifer's nose. Thinking that was incredibly hilarious, he went into fits of laughter. Seifer frowned. "What are you laughing at Chicken Wuss?"

Zell smiled teasingly. "I don't know, but it sure is ugly!" 

Seifer dropped a pillow on to his head. "Hey, don't you start bullying me!"

Zell ripped the pillow off of his head and smiled upwards. Then, he got serious again. "I think that you are the best friend I've ever had."

Seifer's oceaneyes became sappy with happiness. "You're mine too." They smiled at each other. A knock came at the door. They both looked up feeling foolish. 

"Come in," yelled Seifer. Selphie came in. She looked determined, but not in her usual peppy way.

"So who is Ellone?" asked Selphie. And thus, the conversation began. Seifer prepared to tell her a long story. 

"You had better get everyone in here. It's a long story and I'm only telling it one more time," he said. Selphie left to retrieve everyone. The only person that would sit by her was Rinoa. She sat in the corner sadly, with Quistis on the other side of the room. Once they all gathered round he began. "It's a story about a Sorceress and her Knight..."

************

Once they had arrived in Timber, they learned that Rinoa had gone off to Deling City. Seifer felt like hitting himself. It was so obvious, her informants would have told her about the sorceress's parade there the following day. Luckily, they had to take the train to Timber anyway since there was no train that ran from Balamb to Deling City.

"Okay, first car will be me and Ellone," said Seifer, there would be no one arguing to take Ellone away from him. They all saw the pressure he was under now more than before they knew the full story.

"I'll take first car!" cried out Zell. That wasn't any surprise either since the two had become inseparable. 

That left two teams of three, but Quistis spoke up, "I'll take first car also." She didn't look at Selphie, but the others did. And they saw the devastated look on her face. It would be a while before Quistis forgave Selphie. It would take up until the moment that Squall was safe again and they all knew it. Irvine seemed happy with the arrangement, having already forgiven her. They all knew who was really to blame anyway, it was pointless to hold the grudge with Selphie.

"It's kind of a long drive, we might want to switch off," said Seifer to Zell. It was the biggest leap of faith that he could make. He was entrusting a job to Zell, as a demonstration of his trust. Zell smiled.

"Well, in that case, I'll drive first, so that I don't get all tired at the wheel," he said. He knew that Seifer would want to be the one that drove into the city. Besides, Zell had never been in Deling City and it made more sense for Seifer to find parking. Letting Zell drive was definitely an experience. He drove like he lived, fast and without any sense. It seemed he enjoyed swerving from left to right just often enough to piss everyone else in the car. "Whoo!"

Seifer noticed how far away Quistis was. He knew that she had taken a liking to her student, but he didn't know that it was this strong. Her attentive nature was completely gone. She was acting like Squall now that he thought about it. She was retreating into her head, thinking depressed and lonely thoughts. He hoped that for her sake, Squall was alright.

Irvine, in the second car, was trying to cheer up Selphie. It was hard. She was carrying all the blame for Rinoa running off. "Have you ever thought of dying your hair? I think it would look cute blonde."

Selphie smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Especially Irvine, she thought she was starting to remember him. When she had met him, there had been this feeling of recognition, but now she was getting flashes of what he had looked like as a kid. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't wearing his cowboy hat. "Were we close as children?" she asked him out of the blue.

He nodded. "We were like best friends." She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but she hoped that he was. The closer they got to Deling City, the closer she got to his side of the car. It felt like heaven to Irvine, who was sick of Stone Cold Ellone.

The minutes flew by on the cars clocks and they got closer to the Sorceress with each one. Each of them with Squall's safety in mind, and one thinking of Rinoa's demise.

************

In Deling City the word was all over about the parade for the Sorceress. It was no wonder that the Timber Owls had gotten word of it. Rinoa was trying to find out as much as she could about the event, trying to plot a way to kill the Sorceress. Yes, first she would have to defeat the dragon to save the princess. The only problem was that she didn't know if she could bring down the Sorceress. It would have been easier if the Seeds were there to help her. But, she would have to be self-sufficient in this matter.

She had no need to hide, since this was her hometown. She didn't necessarily want to announce her arrival to her father though, so she decided to stay at the hotel. She was lucky she had so much money. She could afford to stay there for weeks. Rich dads, even if they didn't see eye-to-eye were always good to have.

She was unhappy with the way that things had turned out so she decided to go for a walk. She slid back on her shoes and opened the door. As she stepped into the hallway she heard a loud, familiar voice yell, "There she is!". She looked quickly and saw the Seeds, the ones that she had ditched in Balamb! Here they were to aid her in her battle against the Sorceress. 'It's about time they caught up to me', she thought.

Quistis's first thought was to kill her. Her whip was in hand and she was ready. But, if what Seifer said was true, there was no saving Squall without her. She lowered the whip in her hand. They had been looking for her all day, if they scared her off, they wouldn't have her in time for the parade. She watched as Seifer slowly approached Rinoa.

"You shouldn't have run off like that Rinoa," he said as softly as he could make his voice, trying to hide the part of him that dying to take a slug at her. "You know, we are a team."

Rinoa nodded, her clean hair sparkling. "Yes, together I know that we can save him!" Zell's fists balled. That was a nice sentiment coming from her.

"Yes, we can. And our opportunity will come tomorrow." Seifer wooed. "Do you think that you could lead the group tomorrow?"

Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Ellone and Irvine simultaneously thought 'WHAT?'. 

Rinoa's face was red with pleasure. She enjoyed the thought of leading this team of Seeds. "Yes, and for my first order, I command all of us to go to sleep!" She yawned to help further her point.

Seifer nodded, that was a good idea, especially for Ellone. "Okay, Zell, Ellone, and I will stay with Rinoa." That way he could keep all his eggs in the basket.

Rinoa raised a finger at him chidingly, wobbling on one leg. "Now Seifer, I'm the leader, remember?" Seifer stared at her. She had to be kidding. 

"Okay, you decide," he challenged. If she didn't let him guard her, he would kill her there on the spot and figure out a way to defeat the Sorceress without her.

"Girls in one room, boys in the other," she said happily. At least that put Quistis in the room with her. Seifer was pretty damn sure that Quistis wouldn't let Rinoa sneak out again. 

Selphie looked at Seifer as she said, "Sounds good to me!" She was trying to let him know that she would keep Rinoa in one place. She had to make it up to all of them somehow, and this was her chance to atone.

"All right," sighed Seifer. Rinoa squealed and her and Selphie went in to discuss sleeping arrangements. He turned towards Quistis. "We will take shifts guarding the outside door. You and Selphie take turns watching her from inside."

Quistis nodded and reluctantly joined Selphie and Rinoa. "It doesn't look like we're going to sleep," whined Zell. He stamped his foot. "I'll take the first watch."

Seifer's face grew agitated. "No, I should take it." 

Zell snickered. "If she tries to sneak out, it will probably be on the last shift. This way, it will leave you in charge of it if it happens."

Seifer frowned. He was right. It still sucked that Zell could discus his ego-driven power hungry nature. He just nodded. "Okay, but I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep anyway."

Irvine set his hand on Seifer's shoulder. "I think we all feel like that."

Ellone laughed slightly. "I'm going to sleep like the dead." The guys smiled at her. She was kind of cute in a mascot way. The Seeds' Ellone. "Goodnight boys." Zell went to hug her before she went off to the girl's room. Irvine tried, but she was already walking past him. He snapped his fingers at the loss.

"Hey Irvine, watch this door for a second," said Zell, running back to the lounge. Seifer shrugged. He didn't understand Zell yet, but he was beginning to. All of his life he had thought that Zell was sort of a coward. Like, sure he could fight monsters and things, but he had never had enough backbone to stand up to him. He could insult Zell more than he wanted to, and still the spunky little guy would just be angry with him. He never did anything to defend his honor. But now Seifer was noticing that what he had mistaken for weakness was the thing that he liked most about Zell. It was because of his kind heart that he didn't fight back. He was just too sensitive. 

Zell came running back with a wicker chair from the lounge.. He figured that standing all night was not the way to go. He had thought it was a good idea to give Irvine middle shift because as much as he cared about the cowboy, he didn't trust him around women. This way, he would have the shortest shift and therefore the least amount of temptation. As he walked towards them, chair held high overhead, he recognized the reminiscent look on Seifer's face. He was becoming used to Seifer watching him.

Irvine laughed. "Good idea Zell! Well, it's time for me and Seifer to find our room." He walked past Seifer and then turned, waiting for him to follow. Seifer just nodded at Zell. Seifer knew that he could handle the watch, but he couldn't help feeling that he was inviting trouble by not keeping all the matters under his control.

************

"Irvine..." Zell nudged his foot. He had expected that Irvine would be jumping at the chance to play voyeur to four young, beautiful women. But it was tough waking him up. Apparently he believed in his beauty sleep.

"Okay, okay!" said Irvine, grumpy. His hair was covering his face as he pulled on his boots, grabbed his gun, and trudged off down the hall to the girls' room. He knew that he had agreed to watch the girls, but really, was it necessary for two guards? He scowled in an ugly way. Or he did, until he saw Selphie sitting in the chair. He smiled, straightening his hair with his hand and trying to will the bags under his eyes away.

Zell had kept an eye on the girls' room while Irvine got up, wanting to make sure that Rinoa didn't take advantage of the guard change. He saw Selphie come out to the hallway and fill the empty chair. Irvine was one lucky guy, none of the girls had offered to talk to _him_ when he was on his shift! Zell pouted and entered the boys' room.

He stood inside the dark room and laughed. He could just sense that Seifer was awake. Besides the logic of Seifer not being able to sleep because he was a control freak, he just felt it. "Seifer, you need your beauty sleep too."

Seifer chuckled from the bed which was finally beginning to materialize in the dark. "I can't sleep." 

Zell smiled happily and took a flying leap onto the bed landing right on Seifer. Seifer's breath left him as he felt Zell land on top of him. "That's because I was gone!"

Seifer felt the smaller man burrowing into his chest. "Since when did you get so cozy?" He was glad that Zell didn't feel put off by his new irregular sleeping problem. He was almost sure that it was the main reason that he hadn't been able to fall asleep yet, not the mission. Now that Zell was joking about it though, it made him feel more comfortable, even if it was still odd. "You are wonderful Chicken Wuss."

"Hell yeah!" Zell knew that this was what Seifer had been waiting to sleep for, because his breathing was slow and deep. "This won't work for me though."

Seifer opened his eyes and squinted at Zell's silhouette. He thought he might die if Zell decided to abandon him for the night. Zell wiggled out of his arms and just as Seifer was about to ask him what the change of heart was for, he felt arms wrap around him. "I get to be the man," joked Zell. Seifer was so relieved and surprised that he didn't laugh, just grabbed back at the arms around him.

Seifer moved his head against Zell's shoulder, feeling the muscle of Zell's arm beneath his neck. In the darkness, he could just make out the inked skin of the tattoo. He felt the urge to touch it, which he in response did. It was so beautiful. The strange pattern etched into his face. Seifer felt Zell's breath as he sighed. It was warm and pleasant. His finger curved down to touch his still slightly opened lips. They were dry. It was hard not to have cracked lips when you were a fighter.

When Zell turned his face to look at Seifer, he was caught off guard by the finger touching his lip. It was one thing to touch his tattoo, many people felt the urge to do that. But, he could feel the power behind the touch on his lips. He felt the utter need in Seifer, because he felt it too. He wanted the closeness, the love.

"I wish that I could see your eyes. I like them. I can see the ocean..." Zell started before Seifer cut him off by kissing his tattoo. He felt the hot lips on the colorful area of skin and it completely killed his voice. Seifer waited for his reaction, frozen in the darkness, awaiting disapproval. Zell would never have fought anything that felt this good. He held Seifer tighter as a signal, since he couldn't talk.

Seifer couldn't believe that he had kissed Zell's cheek. He certainly couldn't believe that Zell had squeezed him back. And he couldn't believe that he was doing it again to the other cheek. He had never had this tenderness ever before, and each second he was so afraid that Zell would demand that he stop. That Zell would reject him and he would lose the one person that had ever tried to know him. But, Zell's hands held tight to him as if he might slip away.Both so afraid of rejection. And when he kissed Zell's forehead, he knew what line he would be crossing were he to kiss the lips he was aching to kiss.

Seifer moved upwards a bit, their foreheads touching. He enjoyed the feel of their touching noses. More than anything, he was aware of Zell's close lips. They were so close that only a slight movement would put them together. Yet, neither of them moved. Each one afraid. 

'I think I love you Zell' thought Seifer as he finally bridge the distance between them. His lips touched Zell's and in that instant he knew that he could never be separated from this man. The need and fear washed away and became something beautiful and satisfying. 

Zell felt himself getting sleepy. Getting up the courage to finally do something that he had wanted to do for days had washed the energy out of him. He didn't want to move though, and kept breathing out of his nose so as to stay this way as long as possible. Finally though, his mouth did move away from Seifer's. He pulled Seifer close to him and enveloped him in his arms. Their legs tangling together as they both fell into a warm, fuzzy sleep.

************

Irvine had spent two delightful hours with Selphie. He really thought that maybe he had found himself a new girlfriend. She was cute and funny. He could feel himself developing a crush. He may have flirted with a lot of girls, but he was a one woman type guy. And if this thing with Selphie worked out, he would be happy to call her his steady girlfriend. After she had given up to go back to bed, he had been bored outside their room and the temptation was starting to get to him a little. When it finally came time for Seifer's turn, he was back to being grumpy and sleepy again.

He opened the door and peered in to the room with the hall light behind him. It shined in on a blinking Seifer that was being held by a snoring Zell. He rubbed his eyes. "It's your shift Seifer," he said before kicking off his boots and heading back to the unoccupied bed. He set his gun down by the bed and crashed.

Seifer sat stunned until he clumsily got out of bed to work his shift.

************


	4. Do-Over part 4

Rinoa had stayed put through the night and Ellone was looking healthy again

Rinoa had stayed put through the night and Ellone was looking healthy again. Seifer was still nervous at the thought of something going wrong. Normally he was very confidant, but so many bad things could happen if they failed. The parade wasn't until that night though, so he would have to worry all day. It did give them all a chance to eat and clean up. 

Ellone wasn't as quiet as she had at first seemed. It appeared that all the years she hadn't spoken much was just Squall's influence. She spoke with them happily about their childhood years. Some of the stories that she told were news to them. Seifer recalled most of it, but he had had longer to remember these things than they had.

"So, when do we get to hear the plan?" asked Rinoa. "As leader, I should know." Her voice was attempting at commanding, but just came out as whiney. Seifer sighed. He didn't know how much to tell her. 

"We attack the Sorceress and Ellone zaps her," he said simply. The girls in the group looked at him strangely. He had already talked to Ellone about what they were planning to do in front of Irvine and Zell, so they weren't surprised. Quistis trusted Seifer's decision making decisions, even if they were vitally important to the survival of Squall. So, she just nodded at him. Selphie and Rinoa thought he was nuts.

"What about Squall?" asked Selphie. Seifer cursed inwardly. He was hoping that Rinoa wouldn't think of that.

"I'm sure that he has a plan to keep Squall safe," said Quistis ending the argument. She sure hoped that he did, or else she would ring his neck. She was sure getting violent these days.

"Well, I'm not going to go far, but I want to take a walk. We do have all day," said Rinoa. She looked anxious. 

Seifer didn't trust her, but Zell spoke up, "Yeah, me too. Hey, you can show me around!"

Rinoa's face dropped just for a second. 'What a dirty double crosser', thought Seifer. They wouldn't let her run off again. 

Zell did seem enthusiastic about it though. As Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis prepared to

leave, he was the only one who looked happy. He was bouncing from foot to foot prepared to do some souvenir shopping. "Hey, this is a day to remember!" he shouted happily. It made Seifer grin. He waved them away, acting bitchy. "Hey Seifer, want me to get you a Sorceress balloon?"

Seifer ignored him. Unfortunately no one else in the hotel lobby did. They all stared at him, giggling at his energy. It didn't embarrass Seifer as much as it would have before the previous night. Now, whatever Zell did seemed to make him proud.

Selphie clapped her hands. "Good, the bitch is gone!" 

Irvine smiled. "Amen to that!" Selphie had been making eyes at him all morning. Nevermind that they were a little bloodshot from lack of sleep. He thought that they were lovely just the same.

"Hey Selphie, what kind of weapon do you use?" asked Ellone. She had been thinking about taking up some form of self-defense and since she had about the same frame as Selphie, she thought maybe she could handle her weapon.

"The nunchaku!" cried out Selphie. She was obviously very proud of her weapon. "You wanna see them?" She pulled the out of her skirt somewhere. Irvine whistled.

"How were you hiding those?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. "That's my secret." Irvine had met his match. He tried not to let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

Ellone touched the sticks. She balanced them in her hands. The people sitting around the lobby were looking at the weapon suspiciously.

"Uh, Selphie..." began Seifer. 

"Hey Ellone, maybe we should look at those back at the room," suggested Selphie. Ellone handed them back and nodded. "I can even show you how to do a few moves." Ellone seemed quite pleased with that idea. The two bounced off.

"Damn, I couldn't think of a good reason that I would need to see that," muttered Irvine slapping the table with his hand.

"What, not even with your skills?" asked Seifer sarcastically. He may have teased Irvine for it, but he respected him a bit for it. It was hard for Seifer to wear his feelings on his sleeves.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with skills," laughed Irvine. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Seifer blushed. "So how long has that been going on?"

Seifer put his hands out. "There isn't really anything going on. But, thanks for not...freaking out."

Irvine leaned forward and said in a secretive voice "Actually, the more men that like men, the better. It leaves more women for me." He went back to the more comfortable position in the chair. Seifer's face was a fire. Did he like men? He liked Zell. And Zell was a man. But did that mean that he liked men?

"It was smart of Zell and Quistis to keep an eye on Rinoa," said Seifer, changing the subject.

Irvine snickered. "Are you kidding? If Rinoa tried anything, Quistis would whip her to death." He was glad to be off the subject of Seifer's love life. It was only a reminder to Irvine that he didn't have one. Well dammit, he was working on it. "I have to go check on the girls."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You thought of an excuse?"

Irvine stood up, his gun close at his side. "Yeah, I like Selphie." He strode past Seifer determined to make the girl his. 

************

"And this is for Seifer," said Zell with a tinge of amusement to his voice. Seifer took the baseball cap in Zell's hand.

"I heart Deling City," read Seifer. The group laughed. The day off had rejuvenated them and their confidence was picking up. Those who had gone on the sightseeing trip seemed happy to have gone shopping. Whereas, Seifer took the changce to sleep a little more. Selphie and Irvine had apparently had a big lesson in using weapons for Ellone at her request. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Try it on!" yelled Zell. He was happy with his choice. It was better than the little statuettes of buildings. The day hadn't actually been as bad as he had expected it to be. Quistis seemed to enjoy it, despite Rinoa's presence. She had even bought a few things. Zell had rowdied them up a bit and they had been in such bad moods, that they needed any help cheering up that they could get. "Pleeeease!"

Seifer held the cap out, a little disgusted. He had changed, but not that much. He looked at Zell who was biting his lip in anticipation. 'Oh, what the hell?' thought Seifer. He slid it over his head, feeling terribly awkward. Nobody moved a muscle as he posed in his silly souvenir hat. 

"I'm sorry," said Zell. He shook his head in disbelief at the mockery of Seifer sitting in front of him.

Ellone burst forth laughing. She went forward and touched the cap. "You look just like you did when we were kids!"

Seifer angrily took off the hat. "Great, I looked like an idiot." Ellone snatched it up. She looked at Seifer questioningly. "You can have it!"

She put it on her own head, smashing her delicate hair. She was turning into quite the tomboy lately. Selphie had seemed impressed that she had caught on to the nunchaku so quickly. It pleased her to think that even she could be a little dangerous.

Everyone had gotten their souvenirs and items. They had certainly contributed to the tourist serving businesses. They all seemed happy about it though and with only a little over an hour to go, they needed it.

"We should go now," said Seifer. He wanted to be there with plenty of time to spare just in case something unforeseen happened. But Ellone and Rinoa were there. That was what was important. "Does everyone have enough curaga?" He heard random affirmatives. 

Seifer took a look at his small army. Zell was bouncing and ready to go defeat the bad guys. Quistis looked dangerous and tightly strung. Irvine was casual as always, with his shotgun over his shoulder. Selphie's weapon was hidden away somewhere on her, and it disturbed Seifer that he didn't know where. Ellone was the only one that really looked nervous, her hands fidgeting in front of her. Rinoa was Rinoa, just a stupid bitch staring blankly at him.

"Well, give the word Leader," he said to Rinoa. 

She smiled appreciatively at him. "Let's move out!" Zell was the first one out the hotel door. Seifer was the last. He wanted to be able to watch them all. They didn't attract much attention since the town was so crowded by excited citizens. Unfortunately though, it made their trek more sluggish. He began to think that they should have left two hours early. That had seemed excessive at the time.

They took a bus to the President's mansion. The bus had to stop several times to avoid hitting some drunk celebrating citizens. Seifer kept checking the time. He watched it seemingly speed up, just to screw them over. Zell reached out and put a hand on his arm. It was a small gesture that meant the world to him.

When the bus finally stopped, they pushed through the crowd of spectators. Quistis wasn't even bothering to be friendly anymore, she hit some of them to get them to move. It was getting on her nerves seeing all these idiots celebrating their upcoming demise. Didn't they know anything about some of the previous sorceresses? She hoped that hitting them would knock some sense into them.

"Okay, this is it," said Rinoa to them, as if they couldn't tell that they were at the President's house. "Try to be as quiet and fast as you can!"

'No shit', thought the other six group members.

Ellone was remarkably stealthy for not having had any training. She kept up with them quite well as they entered the President's mansion. Seifer grabbed Irvine. "You have to get onto the carousel and hide there. Remember what I told you, Matron will be okay. Just don't stop shooting once we start to fight."

Seifer saw Irvine's sad look. He nodded and tipped his hat. "We're going to win this Seifer. I've got a date with Selphie if we survive and I don't plan on missing it." He slipped by the group quickly. 

"Where is Irvine going?" asked Rinoa angrily. 

"He has an idea," said Seifer shrugging. He knew that letting her be "leader" would shut her up and keep her with the group. She just rolled her eyes and followed behind Zell. He realized that he should have sent Ellone with Irvine, just to be safe, but it was too late. They were at the Sorceress's float.

Hidden behind the pillars of the large mansion, they watched the dancers warming up in front of the float. "Did anyone bring any dancing costumes?" asked Selphie, joking. This wasn't as covert as all that anyway. They might as well have just been walking up to the Sorceress. Zell was the only one who laughed at her joke. It figured. He had the worst sense of humor. 

"Okay, it's going to be me, Quistis, and Rinoa against Squall. Don't any of you try to fight him!" ordered Seifer. Rinoa had her arms crossed in front of her and was pouting. Let the bitch whine, it wouldn't do any good now that they were this close anyway. "Selphie and Zell, you are in charge of healing matron. Just keep the cure spells coming."

Ellone smiled at him. "I know my job." Seifer felt confident now that he was in charge again. Everyone was under control and in place. This could very much work. A buzzing noise sounded from somewhere and they watched as the dancers assumed their positions in front of the float.

"Everyone find a way onto the float! I don't care how!" commanded Seifer. They all took off, every man for himself. They were sneaking along the walls of the President's house. That was when Seifer noticed Irvine running with them.

"Irvine, what the hell are you doing here?" he stopped running to get close to the cowboy.

Irvine shook his head, his eyes wide. "You aren't going to believe this, but there was already a sniper there." 

Seifer believed it. This just couldn't go smoothly. "You guys weren't there to send to Deling City, so they sent other Seeds. Shit!" He slammed his fist into the nearest pillar, just like Zell would. He tried to think of what this meant. This would mean that Irvine couldn't take the best shot at the sorceress, that was okay, because now they had two snipers. "Look, I know that it's short range, but I think that you should join us on the float then."

Music began playing all around them. Irvine took a look at the lit float. They were going to miss it. "Oh fuck," he said. He grabbed Seifer and ran like hell. The float moved forward a few inches as the dancers took a well-choreographed step. They were still not past the dancers, though they were moving forward. Over the sound of the music, they could hear cheering. The doors were opened and the float took off on it's set path.

"Stop running!" yelled Seifer to Irvine. They stopped as the float went past them. "Grab onto the back!"

Seifer moved his legs so fast he thought they might come off. They had overshot the stupid float and now they had to catch up. The back of the float wasn't exactly the safest place to be, but it was better than missing out on the action. "This is a really bad idea!" called out Irvine.

Zell was worried when Seifer didn't show up with the rest of them. He climbed to middle level of the float and looked out back. There were Seifer and Irvine running after the float. What was Irvine doing down there? He crawled out the small entrance to the middle level of the float and kneeled at the edge of the back of the float. "Come on!" he yelled. He put his hands out for them to grab.

Irvine was a faster runner and he leaped up just barely touching Zell's hands. Zell was prepared though, and he was caught steadily. Zell was amazingly strong for his size, and he hefted up Irvine onto the float. "Damn Zell!" As soon as Irvine was up, he knelt down beside Zell. "You are fucking buff!"

Seifer growled. This was not how it was supposed to turn out dammit! He focused on Zell, and jumped putting all his faith into it. He was shocked when he felt his hands lock with their hands. They had caught him! He was hoisted up and brought inside the middle level just before the crowd saw the back of the float.

************

"A little late?" asked Quistis with a grin. 

Seifer collapsed onto the floor. He laid on his back. "You know me, I like a challenge." From this angle, he could actually see up Selphie's skirt. It made him smile, but he stopped smiling so that they wouldn't notice. "Is everyone here? Ellone, Rinoa?"

"All present and accounted for Captain," said Ellone happily. They were really doing it. Going into battle with the Sorceress. She was so excited she could burst.

"Okay, so since I'm not up there to be a sniper, we have to wait for the other sniper to fire," said Irvine. He was actually a little relieved. He didn't like having all the pressure put on him. Though when he thought about it, it was actually mostly up to Ellone.

When the others looked confused, Seifer stood up and explained it to them. "Well, Rinoa's dad ordered you the first time to perform this mission. Since you weren't around, there are now two sets of Seed groups."

"Rinoa's dad?" asked Selphie.

Seifer nodded. "General Caraway." He had met General Caraway just after he had first danced with Rinoa. He hadn't picked up on it at the time, but now he saw that Rinoa had danced with him just to make her dad angry. They had been frisking each other that night right in front of him. Everything that Rinoa did was with an ulterior motive. Oh well, let Squall worry about her now.

"If you have a dad with power, why aren't we having him help us out?" asked Selphie accusingly. 

Rinoa shook her head. "He wouldn't help me out anyway."

"Um, have we all forgotten the sorceress up there that needs to get her ass beat?" asked Zell. The others looked embarrassed, especially Seifer. It was just to easy to let his head get screwed up over Rinoa and her personality flaws. 

"Okay, same plan," said Seifer. "But Irvine, stay in back and just keep firing at her." Irvine nodded. Seifer had spotted a ladder up to the top level of the float and he put his booted foot on the first rung of the ladder.

He turned first. "I wish that I had some kind of pep talk ready.." he scratched his head. Selphie and Ellone giggled, but they shutup immediately when Zell stepped up to Seifer and kissed him. Seifer felt those wonderful lips he had only tasted for the first time the night before. Only this time, they weren't sleepy and comfortable, they were hot. They spoke to Seifer of the level of certainty that Zell had. They would win. And when they did, Zell would be his gift basket.

Zell smiled at him with his eyes, and pulling away from his mouth said "Let's go."

"Death to the bitch!" shouted out Quistis. Seifer climbed the ladder hearing the others preparing to go up as well. They were still on the backside of the float. Which was good because he hadn't wanted to come up on the side with the Sorceress's Knight. He knew that Squall wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He just hoped that Rinoa would change him. He stared at the crowds around him and they stared back at him, cheering. They were all one drunk crowd.

Seifer walked slowly up the right side of the float. They had to be ready to pounce when the shot was fired. He kept an eye on the gate. When would they bring it down? He felt an arm grab his. Looking back he saw Irvine. "I'll be around," said Irvine with a wicked look on his face. Seifer nodded and watched Irvine slip off around the back of the float. 

The gate slipped down. Seifer ran forward followed closely by Rinoa and Quistis. He could hear his heart beating over the sound of the music and the crowds. It hurt his ears. And as they came around the front, he saw the Sorceress raise a hand and create a barrier just as a bullet went straight for her head. Seifer shouted out some sort of battle cry, he wasn't really sure what it was. It was all of his adrenaline rushing into him, but he heard Quistis echo it back at him. They were like wild things. Seifer was ready to die protecting this timeline. He had finally gotten some things right, mostly himself. 

Squall smirked at them, his gunblade slung over his shoulder. "So you've come to take her from me?" His eyes were clouded over, Seifer could see that from the ten feet between them. His heart went out to this poor puppet that had once been his enemy. Had Squall felt like this when Seifer had been the Knight. He didn't want to feel anyone's pity. He knew that Squall wouldn't have wanted that either.

Squall brought his weapon down. "Let's end this Seifer!"

Seifer grabbed Rinoa who had been standing behind him and he pushed her forward. "Can you kill her? Would you destroy her?" He yelled. Rinoa's eyes became wide, glittery gems as she stared at Squall hopefully. For a moment, Squall just stood there, seemingly paralyzed, until he closed the difference between Rinoa and himself. Unfortunately, he did so with his gunblade. It sliced into her shoulder and she let out the most terrible sound. Ellone stepped forward, Selphie's nunchaku in hand. She stood over Rinoa.

Rinoa whimpered on the ground. Seifer's brain shutoff. She hadn't worked! His plan had failed. 

Ellone bit her lip. She didn't want to harm Squall, but she knew that she could protect Rinoa by herself. She was ready to take on the quasi-brother that she thought of everyday.

"What about me Squall? I am your sister, I love you!"

Squall's face became the epitome of pain. "You never loved me! You left me!" Then his voice grew angry and dark."Matron is the only one who ever gave a damn about me!"

Squall lifted his sword and swung at Ellone, who deflected the blow with the chain from the nunchaku. "No!" a voice cried out. Squall looked up at the voice.

Quistis stepped forward. Her hands were clutched to her chest, her whip lay on the ground behind her. "That's not true Squall!" 

Squall took a step back, he looked scared. Quistis's tears ran like rivers down her cheeks. "I love you. I have always loved you!" Her hands drew outward in offering to him. It was as if she was confessing to Squall and herself. She had never felt so vulnerable before. If he wanted, she would let him slice her in half, for she would rather have died than to have him not love her back. "I have never done or said anything to hurt you! I want to be by your side forever!"

Squall's eyes watered as he threw down his gunblade. "Quisty!" he shouted as he ran into her arms and cried like a child. He needed her touch and her love like he needed air. His tears dripped onto her beautiful hair and he reached out to touch it. "I've always loved you," he said.

And that was when Irvine fired. He had just come out of the curtains behind the Sorceress and shot her in the back. There was not much snipering to it, but it was efficient. Edea's body lurched. "I'm sorry Matron," he whispered as he lowered his gun.

"Quick! Ellone! Do it now!"

Ellone dropped the nunchaku and clutched at her head violently. She felt the pain and pressure of opening up time. She imagined a place that was timeless, it had so little depth and so much at the same time. It hurt her to stare into the blackness that she was opening up. She didn't hear it when Seifer cried out "Quick, she's going for Rinoa!", but she felt the Sorceress's essence floating in the air around her. She was scared.

Zell and Quistis took turns casting curagas on poor matron, who was awake and experiencing the pain in full. Irvine sat nearby heavyhearted. He watched as a glowing came up from Edea's body and hovered in the air near Rinoa. Rinoa screamed as it came for her. Her body went limp as she lost consciousness. 

Ellone was trying to open the void as much as she could. She felt it the moment that the Sorceress's essence entered the rift that she had opened. She wanted to feel relief, but there was too much pressure when she tried to close the gateway. "I can't...control it!" she screamed. Her voice full of terror. She was overwhelmed. The sorceress was trying to take Ellone in with her. She fought. "Everyone....focus....thoughts....places...."

"Everyone! Hold onto your favorite thoughts!" Seifer tried to think back. He knew this drill. "Focus on someplace special to you! Do not let go of it or you will be lost!"

Ellone shrieked a miserable sound as the blackness overtook her. She tried not to lose herself within it. It enveloped her. Timelessness drifted around her. She tried not to let her mind go free like it wanted. 'Think of the orphanage. Of little Squall and Quisty and Zell...' she repeated these things to herself and then a new thought hit her. 'Think of Uncle Laguna. Think of how much you want to tell him off for abandoning you. Think of how much you want to forgive him.' She felt the blackness taking shape. She had control of it. 'Let's get us all back home' was her last thought before the world materialized in front of her.


	5. Do-Over part 5

Selphie bounced from foot to foot, anxiously

Selphie bounced from foot to foot, anxiously. "So, he's your boyfriend?" asked the girl in front of her. Selphie snuck a peek over at Irvine to see what his reaction was. He put his arm around Selphie. "That's right! I am so lucky!"

Selphie giggled and felt herself blushing. She thought that she was the lucky one, but it was always good to let the guy think that. It may have been a little early to predict their future, but she felt pretty good about it. He smiled down at her. Yeah, she felt good about it.

************

Ellone smiled at Laguna, wishing that they hadn't been separated for so many years. It would take a while for her to feel comfortable in their relationship, but she knew that someday they would get along again. She was looking forward to that day. And since she would be traveling all over now that she had joined Garden, she knew that they would be seeing a lot of each other. 

************

Squall wanted a simple wedding, but they had so many friends, Quistis knew that it wasn't going to work out that way. She was still trying to open him up a little. If she ever got angry with his introvertedness, he could quickly change her mind by giving her an evil wink and taking her off alone somewhere. 

He would have to get used to having people around now that they had bought the long abandoned orphanage. She just hoped that he was good with kids. Edea and Cid had offered to help them get started, since they knew all about it. Until they got the children though, it felt to Squall like he finally had parents. It was nice.

************

Rinoa had been unconscious during the ordeal with the Sorceress and had unfortunately gotten lost in time. Eventually Ellone would free her, but Rinoa would never be same after that. She was quiet and reserved and she never ever used people for personal gain.

************

Fuujin and Raijin moved to Balamb together, quitting the Seed business. It worked out well, because it kept them in touch with Seifer.

************

"Hey Seifer man, you wanna come and get some drinks ya know?" yelled Raijin from the dock. 

Seifer stood on the deck of his yacht, an ugly baseball cap on his head making him look like a goober. "Well, what do you say Zell?" he asked of the topless sunbathing blonde. He looked at Zell laying out in the sun with the sun shining off of his hair, the sun making his body look alive and healthy. He stepped over to him.

Zell set down his fighting magazine. He saw the twinkle in Seifer's eyes that could only mean one thing. He reached up his lips for a kiss from his love. Seifer kissed him with great passion, his arms hooking behind Zell's head. Zell grinned at him encouragingly. Seifer stood back up.

"I think that Zell and I are going to busy!" he yelled feeling Zell tugging him down to their cabin. 

"DISGUSTING!" said Fuujin.

"You'd think they were rabbits, ya know?" muttered Raijin.

Downstairs, Zell held Seifer close. He felt the roughness of Seifer's slightly unshaven chin. Seifer pulled on him and they landed in bed. 

Zell felt a small happy tear leak out of his eye. "I told you that you were a bedbug."

Seifer laughed. "And you are still a crybaby. I love you Zell. 

"And I love you Seifer." They curled up together in the bed. And they would never spend another night apart.


End file.
